After The Battle, New Stage
by e-x-arcs-thrill
Summary: SugaTaku fic set after the ending of the anime. They all continued to live their normal lives but life starts to change when the unexpected happens or was it? How about Wako? She's just as thrilled about the development as we are.
1. Takuto

This is set after the final episode...Everything is back to normal except that all the Cybodies are now destroyed. All of the maiden seals are already broken so...Zero Time is already broken as well making Cybodies able to move in the real world. Samekh, though, is already destroyed and Takuto and the others already destroyed the other Cybodies. Even though this is true, Takuto and Sugata and other Star Drivers that has an original mark still has their mark.

Well, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>In Sugata's backyard where there was a small garden, Wako and Takuto sat in a small round table that consisted of three chairs...obviously custom made for the trio.<p>

"Wako…you know…" Takuto nervously squirmed in his chair. "A-About Sugata…"

"You love him, right?" Wako calmly continued for him then sipped from her drink. She looked up to the red teen and chuckled when she saw he was blushing.

"I-I…really liked Wako…" Takuto tried explaining with a goofy smile on his face. "but…"

"Liked, right? Past tense…don't worry, Takuto. I noticed your feelings for him when you decided to break my seal to save him." She took another sip then leaned against her chair. She gave a comforting smile as Takuto gave her a worried look. "It's okay. I shouldn't limit myself to two guys…I understood. I think what I feel for you two is like having brothers." She giggled.

"Are you leaving the island?" Takuto asked now taking his glass and drinking a quarter of the content. "You can leave the island now, can't you?" Takuto excitedly started.

Wako gave off a fake disappointed look. "Takuto-kun, do you want me to leave?" A pout developed on her face as she crossed her arms.

"N-No!" Takuto grinned at her and waved his hands groggily. "Because…Wako wanted to become an idol."

The pout disappeared and a face full of thought came. "You're right." She gently closed her eyes and smiled. "But not yet…" She looked at Takuto. "I…have to make sure of something first."

"What?" Takuto took his cup again. He became curious of her words.

Wako glanced through him and saw something that made her giggle.

"Wako?" Takuto asked, the straw still in his mouth. He flinched as she creepily smirked at him.

"Hey, you guys seem to be having fun." Sugata emerged behind Takuto, placing his hand on Takuto's shoulder. "What's wrong?" He turned to Takuto, who was now coughing.

Wako took his attention as she began laughing. "He was just surprised."

"Really? I was waving, though." He removed his hand from Takuto's shoulder, instead placing it inside his pocket and sat on the chair to Takuto's left.

Takuto instantly looked at Wako suspiciously who gave an amused look. "Wako…!"

"It wasn't my fault you weren't paying attention, Takuto-kun."

* * *

><p>"I'll be leaving in three months." Wako announced at the dinner table, putting another spoonful of food in her mouth.<p>

Silence enveloped the room. Sugata really was the quiet person and Takuto didn't know what to say at such a time.

After swallowing, Wako spoke again. "That's why, we're gonna be busy this last summer vacation, so be ready!" She looked at Takuto and Sugata.

The two boys couldn't help but laugh at her energetic proposal, and who were they to reject her.

"What about you, Takuto-kun?" Jaguar asked as she gave him another serving of rice.

Takuto flinched at the question. He glanced at the corner of his eye. "I…" He looked away as he met Sugata's eyes. He smiled up at Jaguar. "I'll be staying around longer!"

Jaguar had noticed something in those red flushed cheeks and Wako's giggling confirmed it. "I see."

* * *

><p>"Bochama, the bath is ready." Tiger affirmed after knocking the door. Sugata emerged out of the room with Tiger and Jaguar waiting outside.<p>

Sugata signaled both to come inside his room. "Don't worry, this conversation won't take long."

They nodded and went inside, closing the door behind them.

"You know, everything is over, Tiger, Jaguar." Sugata started. "I…no, Samekh is no more. You don't have to keep watch over me." He turned towards them. "I permit you to choose your own lives."

Jaguar and Tiger looked up to him and cleared their stoic faces. "Bochama, you don't need to ask." Tiger reassured him.

"We will always take care of you." Tiger continued with a smile on her face.

Sugata answered them back with a smile.

"And I know something interesting is going to happen!" Jaguar cheerfully announced, making the other two look at her. "Please don't mind me." She added.

* * *

><p>Takuto went ahead Sugata in the bath. After realizing his feelings for the other…it was awkward to share a bath together.<p>

"Takuto, I'm coming in." Sugata warned and went inside.

Takuto went further down to the bath until up to his nose was submerged.

"What's wrong?" Sugata asked out of Takuto's sudden out of character movement.

"It's nothing!" Takuto replied and sat back up.

…

The silence between them was too much. "U-Um, Sugata…"

"Hm?"

"A-About Wako…" Takuto tried hard to continue. His lips were shaking and his heart was beating fast. "Do you…" He quickly turned to Sugata and gave off his usual big smile. "N-Never mind!"

*Outside*

Three girls were snooping by the door listening hard.

'Go, Takuto-kun!' Wako thought.

'So this was what Jaguar was talking about earlier.' Tiger thought

'Fight!' Jaguar screamed inside.

*Back inside*

"I like Wako." Sugata spoke kind of understanding where Takuto was going with his words.

Takuto flinched. He plastered a smile on his face. "O-Of course! You and Wako are engaged after all." He said. Was his voice shaking? He hoped it wasn't.

"I was engaged to Wako because I was a Shindou, a star driver of Samekh and Wako was a shrine maiden. Wako isn't the South Maiden anymore and I am no longer Samekh's driver." Sugata gave a pause. "So, I don't think the engagement is…" He was surprised as Takuto stood up from the bath.

"S-Sorry, I think I was in the bath for a long time." Takuto knew it was a poor excuse but he wanted to leave now.

Sugata was confused. "Takuto, it isn't your fault that we aren't who we're supposed to be anymore." He tried assuring the red haired boy. "You…saved us from our tragic roles." He reassured him, as he thought Takuto was feeling guilty he messed up their lives when he started interfering with the island's affairs.

"You're wrong…" Takuto replied. "I know, Sugata. I wanted to release you and Wako…but, you're wrong…" He proceeded leave the door, leaving a confused Sugata.

'Does Takuto still like her…?' He thought as his eyes followed the boy's exit. "You three, stop hiding."

* * *

><p>"Saying that you like her even though the engagement is annulled…that was why I was upset." Takuto mumbled to himself. He sat alone on the sand, hugging his knees as he stared at the vast sea and shades of blue and black come together in the night sky. He already knew he had no chance. Aside from the engagement, he was a guy…high possibility or even certainty was that Sugata is straight. He himself was surprised he had the odds of becoming a homo, as people called it. But he couldn't help it. At first, looking at Wako made his heart beat…but as time flew those feelings suddenly clung towards Sugata.<p>

"Takuto."

His heart fluttered at the tone used calling his name. His head quickly rose and turned to the owner of the voice. "…Sugata…" He was about to stand up but as Sugata sat behind him, their backs leaning to each other, he thought it would be too rude and he already walked out once, it would be pathetic to do it twice. But this contact with the person who you treasure…knowing that they might not love you back…Takuto didn't want it. If this was how he was going to experience his first true love…he would rather…

Sugata was the one who broke the silence. "I heard…Takuto's voice."

"E-Eh?"

"When I was took over by your father, you…quickly raised your hand and tried to save me."

Takuto didn't see it but he felt that Sugata was smiling. He loved how Sugata's voice turned gentle…he also liked the stern one but gentle was nice, too.

"No, you didn't try to save me…you were determined to save me. Breaking Wako's seal…" Sugata gave the notion of standing up to warn Takuto not to lean on him too much. "breaking the last seal just to save me from sealing Samekh and myself…" He stood up and went in front of Takuto, making Takuto look up to him. "Thank you, Takuto."

Takuto admired the sight he saw. Sugata was…shining. Shining against the moon as if, he was an angel of the night. The smile plastered on his face was also…breathtaking. He was at a loss for words…

"Takuto…" Sugata loudly called making Takuto wake from his trance. "It's getting late." He spread out his hand to the sitting boy. "Let's go. I'll let you stay at my place."

Takuto took the hand in front of him, knowing that he really couldn't refuse.

The two walked back to Sugata's house chatting about anything they could…at least Takuto tried because he really couldn't handle the silence.

"Takuto, about awhile ago…" Sugata reminded. "about Wako…"

Takuto just kept quiet this time. It would really be rude if he didn't hear him out this time round and he would seem too childish.

"I liked her since we were kids."

Takuto tried his best not to look at Sugata as he continued. "Well, you were childhood friends."

Sugata smiled at him but noticed Takuto wasn't looking at him and was putting on a hurt expression…which wasn't like him at all. Did he really still like Wako? Asking all about his feelings for her…it does make sense. "But…we broke it." Sugata stopped in his tracks.

Takuto also stopped as he stared at Sugata. "Huh?" That surprised Takuto…more like he was caught when least expected it…

"We talked it over." He continued walking with Takuto following suit. "We decided to break off the engagement and find our own lives."

They approached the mansion and the two girls opened it for them. Wako had apparently already gone home. Takuto stayed at Sugata's old room again, still borrowing the matching pajamas Sugata always lent him. Somehow, Takuto liked it…having matching sleepwear. But that was that, he needed to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>"Since Wako is transferring…I decided to accept her request for a play." Sarina announced between the main actors of the club. "I guess St Valentine's is around the corner so I can tolerate this for the female population."<p>

"Wako's request?" Takuto wondered. He glanced towards Wako and Sugata who were sitting together. Sugata looked as if he had a headache since he was massaging his temple.

"Wako's request…"Sugata mumbled. It can't be good. Ever since, he admitted his secret to his childhood friend…he regretted it so very much.

"That's right. The main cast are Wako, Sugata-kun and Takuto-kun! A love triangle."

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>I can't believe I finished in an hour. This is a record for me...but I think this has a lot of mistakes so please ignore them.<p>

So, I decided to make a fanfiction that has a major plot…I hope I'm able to finish this one…no, I will finish this one!

Is it good? Is it bad? Please tell me! And also if you want to make this an 'M' tell me also! And also my other Star Driver fic...I'm gonna post another oneshot in my collection of oneshots which I really tried my best on. So please look forward to it!

I love Takuto's voice! (He also voiced a lot of my fav characters! Such as Riku from Kingdom Hearts(I prefer him as seme), Setsuna from Gundam 00(hell, obviously a cute uke!) and Death the Kid from Soul Eater! (another fav uke!)

So I'm kinda itching to make oneshots in the anime were the seiyuu voiced these characters...That's what I'm hoping to do...


	2. Sugata

He still remembered that day…

_He himself couldn't believe he was considering on joining Glittering Crux as the Emperor. His reason? The previous Head said that Takuto was fighting for the South Maiden…so that she would be able to fulfill her dream of going outside the island. But by accomplishing that, Wako would fall for Takuto completely, which made Sugata quite jealous even though he doesn't say or portray it out. _

"_Then just defeat Tauburn…and make that person yours."_

_Sugata just glared at him yet surprised on how the guy knew of his motives. But did he know which one?_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Sugata stares off to the sunset which was again being painted by the man near him sitting on the bench._

_The man dipped his brush on two colors and stroked on the canvas. "Life is quite unexpected you know and so are desires…always changing…yet they still become powerful libidos…" He stopped for a while to stare at the sunset and then at the blue teen. "…you yourself are holding a powerful libido…but I wonder…" He went back to his painting. "…when you get what you desire, will your libido get stronger or will it falter?"_

That was then…and he made his choice to sacrifice himself for the two people that were important to him. But now…his heart was captured by the voice that wanted him back…by that person who risked everything even the world just to save him.

* * *

><p>"Sugata. Good morning!" Takuto gave a cheerful tone in his greeting. It seemed he stayed here last night.<p>

Sugata just gave a small smile and greeted back. "Good Morning." He turned to the window and peered to the morning sight. Takuto passed through him going to the dining room. "Takuto-kun, since it's still early…do you want to spar with me?" Sugata didn't really expected Takuto to agree, since the guy probably wanted breakfast already.

"Sure!" Takuto turned back beaming a grin.

Sugata smiled back showing his gratitude. To him, Takuto is best with a smile on his face.

Jaguar went to fetch Sugata and Takuto. The first thing that came to mind is that they were sparing…since Sugata did say Takuto needed to get stronger.

"Bochama, Takuto-kun, breakfast is rea-!" Her voice died as she slid the door open.

Takuto was lying on the ground, his clothes in a mess with Sugata looming over him pinning him to the ground. They were both staring at her, surprised of her sudden intrusion.

She seemed surprised at first but quickly become unfazed. "Sorry." She pulled out her cellphone and took a picture. "As long as bochama is the seme, I'm okay with it." After that she slid the door close but called out to them before she walked away. "Please come to breakfast after you're done!"

Takuto was speechless. They got up and fixed their clothes.

"That's why I don't like anything goes sparring." Sugata stated in a matter of scolding yet he couldn't deny that he enjoyed looming over Takuto.

Sugata chuckled as he saw Takuto still blushing. It seems like he knows what his _role_ in _that_ kind of relationship is.

"Naa, Sugata…what's a seme?"

Or maybe not…

* * *

><p>They were so busy. There was also the school festival and Wako's nearing departure. The Night Flight drama club was having a meeting in the club room after school.<p>

"Our class is having a cosplay café, right?" Takuto reminded with Sugata and Wako nodding.

"What? Want to dress up as Ginga bishounen?" Sugata joked. Takuto sweat dropped at the comment but chuckled anyway.

* * *

><p>"K-KISS SCENE?" Everyone stutteringly asks except Sugata.<p>

"Endou-san, how many times should we remind you that Wako is the South Maiden?" Tiger immediately said.

"Not anymore…" Wako corrected behind her.

Tiger said no more as it became a habit to say.

"But, it isn't about Wako, though…" Sarina held up the part of the script with the kiss scene.

"Sugata-kun, and Takuto-kun?" Wako exclaimed surprisingly. Everyone stared at her because even though she seemed surprise there was a hint of excitement. "You really agreed to that?" She happily asked.

'Hah?' Takuto and Sugata asked inwardly in unison.

"A special bond…that is being torn by love…Freid the calm older brother who had always looked after his half brother, Lucas, a spirited youth…Lucas falling in love with a maiden yet Freid can't live without his brother. It's needed for the story. Sugata-kun is Freid, Takuto-kun is Lucas, and Wako is Janus. I haven't quite finished the screenplay yet but I have most of half of it done."

Takuto raises his hand.

"No complaints, Takuto-kun. Being the pretty boy couple and having a good relationship with each other make you both fit the role."

"But, two brothers…isn't that…" Takuto put his hand down. Wouldn't that be a bad theme…it's called i-i-incest.

Sarina stared down at him. "HALF-brothers! Lucas is a child from a different father and besides Wako seems to be interested in that story." She pointed nonchalantly at said girl who was reading the script and blushing.

He leaned to Sugata. "Nee, Sugata, you're not having a say?" he whispered.

Sugata gave a defeated smile. "No, she's the club president and besides, it's Wako's request."

"That's that! We'll start practicing now." Sarina proclaimed

* * *

><p>"Pin his wrists higher!"<p>

Sugata followed suit. One wrist in one hand, he caged the red haired boy between his own body and the wall.

"Then say your lines."

"_Do you really think I'll let anything or anyone take you from me?" _Sugata said as if he really meant it. His tone made Takuto flinch and his touch and breath made his body shiver. A blush enveloped his face as Sugata stared at him with such…intensity…

"Good! That's the right expression Takuto-kun, now your line."

Takuto opened his mouth to speak but he ended up stuttering in the beginning. _"W-What are you saying, Freid? I-It hurts!"_ Takuto felt that this act was becoming real as Sugata did tighten his grip by the time the line was said.

Sugata lets go, steps back and lets Takuto slide down the wall. Takuto massages his wrists as soon as he lands down on the ground.

A clap called them back to reality. "Okay! That's the end of the scene."

"Can you stand?" Sugata offered his hand. Takuto took it and pulled himself up.

"Thanks."

"That was great." Sarina commented as the others. "Okay that's a wrap. I need some time with Takuto-kun alone for a while."

And with that Sugata, Wako and his maids went home leaving Sarina and Takuto in the room.

"W-What is it that you want to talk about?" Takuto asked politely being a bit nervous.

Sarin stared at him seriously for almost a minute. "How did Sugata-kun's presence feel?"

"E-Eh?" Takuto faintly blushed at the question. "What do you mean?"

"Sugata has this ability in the stage to make co actors act the way their supposed to but I think he himself isn't aware of it. You too in some ways have this."

"I-In some ways…?" Takuto was lost.

"Anyway, even though your acting is easily moved by Sugata-kun's, don't mess up the lines or the names. Express your heart as if it was happening in reality. Make yourself move not by others."

Takuto just kept nodding as he was being lectured by the leader of the club.

"…that's all."

Takuto sighed as he went for the door. That actually took an hour of pointers and lectures.

"Oh and Takuto-kun…" She added lastly stopping Takuto as he opened to door. "…doesn't Sugata seem strange these days?"

"Strange?"

"I thought maybe something happened with Wako and you guys… anything come to mind?"

"No…we hang out as always." He opens the door. "I'm off!"

Sarina watched as Takuto left. Something really felt odd. "Actually, you seem odd lately as well." She felt that something was going to happen.

* * *

><p>That night…<p>

Sugata delighted the scene outside his window. The same sky he gazed at with Takuto the other night. From the moon he looked down at his hands…the feeling of pinning Takuto's wrists. He placed his palm to his lips, grazing it slightly together. Despite appearance, Takuto had soft hands and a smooth complexion…only those who had touched him would know…and when a red tint came across, he thought he was going to lose himself for a second but…he composed himself.

He wanted to make sure that Takuto felt the same before making his move…he wouldn't want to drive him away…It's okay…he'll move slowly and carefully.

* * *

><p>Next Day…<p>

"So why are we outside again?" Takuto dared to ask as once again they were in the middle of the whole school with the whole school peering to them. Like last time ever member of the club was here.

"We're here to practice." Sarina answered as she warmed up with Wako like last time. "Now stop slacking and do some warm up with Sugata-kun."

"Hai, hai…" He walked to Sugata, who sat on the ground doing stretches. "Yo!" He greeted and Sugata stood up.

"I'm done warming up, so I'll just help you."

"Domo…" Takuto sincerely said his eyes fluttering close as he smiled.

"Everyone wear you microphones before we start." Tsubasa reminded.

"Begin!"

"_Freid, I love her! So please…" Takuto pleaded as he closed the door when Wako left._

_Sugata clicked his tongue. "Please what…my dear brother? Treat her nicely?" Sarcasm and hate was obvious in his tone._

"_Why can't you just accept that I'm not always as childish as you think I'll be? And don't talk about Janus like that!" Takuto reasoned with a louder voice. "I…I love Janus!" He proclaimed with a straight and serious face._

_Sugata gave a smirk that gave a lot of people a shiver down their spine. He slowly crept to Takuto. _

"_F-Freid…?" Every step Sugata took made Takuto also step back. This was until Takuto had his back against the wall and nowhere to go. Sugata went to leaning both hands on the wall caging the boy. _

"_What if I say I won't let you have her? Hmm…no, more likely…" He grips Takuto's wrists and pins them above his head. "…do you really think I'll let anyone take you from me?" _

"_E-Eh…" Takuto gives a confused and petrified look as he looks into Sugata. He closes his eyes shut as he struggles to try and break free. "What are you saying, F-Freid? I-It hurts!" Takuto sounded helpless and scared._

_Sugata lets him go and just stares at Takuto as the boy slides down the wall, all the while looking at Sugata with a frightened face and grasping his own wrist._

"And end!" Sarina ordered. Sugata gave Takuto a hand to stand up, which he accepted with gratitude. They heard whines and complaints around the school as they got cut off wanting to know more of the story and was being left with a lot of anxiety.

"Why did we do that scene specifically? I thought it was practice but somehow it feels like we're like promoting or something…" Takuto lazily smiled and awed at the cheer of the students.

"It's not **like**…we **are**." Sugata assured him. He chuckled at Takuto surprised look.

"That's right! Oh but, part of it was also to practice that scene particularly since it is one of the hardest with you two…Takuto-kun you did a lot better than last time." Sarina comforted the red hair as she started to help the other members clean up the equipment used.

"W-Wait a minute! What do you mean by _one of the hardest_?...Don't tell me there's…more?" Takuto stuttered as he asked the brunet. He knew he was gonna regret asking.

"Of course. The hardest scene you'll be facing is probably…" She paused as she went over the script in her head. A sudden smile on her sent a chill down Takuto's spine. "…the _**kiss scene**_."

Everyone reflexively covered their ears as a lot of girls wailed.

They heard questions like, '_**Who is partaking in the kiss?'**_ and, '_**I want one with either Sugata-kun or Takuto-kun!'**_.

'It's BETWEEN BOTH OF US!' Takuto inwardly screamed wanting to disappoint on their excitement of a het kiss…maybe not…Wako seems so interested so why won't the others be? At that thought Takuto grew more depressed. There was no way on backing out on this, was there? It was just a play so…

* * *

><p>Yay, finished two chapters in one day! Like me? Review please! Hate? Review but don't flame…<p>

Hahahaha…okay, sorry for laughing for no reason.


	3. Preparation

Their class was having a meeting about the cafe they planned for the festival. It was already approved that they would do a cosplay cafe but they needed a theme. Anime...was out tof the question since another class was doing a photoshoot with your favorite anime character. It actually seemed stupid according to Keito. So, they all thought traditional Japanese or something like the Meiji era would work.

They were now talking about food, how the classroom would look, and costumes. To which, Kanako proudly replied that she would be responsible for those and would bring more than half of them done tomorrow.

Keito slammed a book on the front desk to bring everybody's attention to her. "Let's start on what kinds of refreshments and snacks we would be selling." Keito went to the board and took a chalk, getting ready to write.

"Dango!" Wako raised her hand and excitedly suggested.

Keito wrote it down. There were a variety of dangos so it was a good choice. It was also poplar since the old days, it suited their theme. The next ones were more outrageous...from steak to jellatin to sushi...they were doing a cafe, not a restaurant.

"Wako and I will design the appearance of the classroom." Keito announced. Everyone understood that...well, not everyone but those who know them well, knew that both had Japanese style houses.

They continued on with the meeting.

Takuto couldn't help but wander off his sight. When the conversation came back to food, he saw Wako being all excited making him chuckle. He then accidentally turns to Sugata...who was staring at him...He would obviously flinch and blush. Turning away would be too obvious...what should he do? He saw Sugata smile at him and wave. Takuto just waved back...his head down. Darn, he was too obvious! He quickly turned to the the window.

He heard chuckling at her back. "Don't worry, Takuto-kun. I'll make sure you and Sugata-kun have matching outfits." Kanako whispered.

Why was everyone so sharp?

* * *

><p>Festivals only lasted a day...so Sugata didn't really feel much about preparation. He gaze wandered to a certain redhead who was giving an excited face. Right, this was his first time to experience festivals in this school. He saw Takuto turn his head a bit and chuckle. Following his gaze, he saw Wako...well, Wako did seem to be so into the food discussion but it made him somewhat jealous. He turned back into staring at the redette. He was surprised that Takuto turned to him, but made sure he didn't show it. Takuto flinched just a bit. Sugata just smiled back at him and raised his hand a bit. He saw Takuto do the same and turn his hea to the oppposite side...how cute.<p>

* * *

><p>"Takuto-kun, have you said anything yet?" Wako asked Takuto as they were on their way to the clubroom. Sugata told them to go on ahead for he had something he forgot to do.<p>

Takuto turned to her and just gave back a smile. "Of course not." He looked front to where he was walking then looked down. "I…I know it's good to be optimistic…" He paused in his words. "I don't want to mess up our current relationship just because I strive for a new one…"

"Takuto-kun…" Wako sighed. "You really are a romanticist…but somehow, your portrait of romance is somehow depressing."

"I can't help it. We're both guys…and Sugata has the burden of his family's name. I'm sure his family would be…" Hearing himself say that…he kind of felt depressed. He was never like this!

Wako noticed this as well. She felt quite sympathetic but she really didn't want to suddenly "help" out. If she pulled some strings to put them together, she knew neither of the two would really appreciate it. Well, maybe they would but…this was very entertaining! Like watching a drama and starring in one, too. She wanted them to start a relationship themselves.

"Takuto-kun, you are a guy…if you really love, then don't wimp out!" She encouraged or more like scolded. Her hand was crumpled into a fist portraying how she wanted to support him. "Besides, you're not sure if Sugata would really reject you…" she mumbled.

"Wako?"

"Nothing." She chuckled. It's seemed so funny that even though the two friends she had were pretty boys…they were so dense. "At least you're able to avoid unnecessary flinching…it's too obvious for everyone."

"Eh?"

Wako just smiled. "Nothing." Takuto was so clueless, Wako would always think of him as cute.

* * *

><p>"Where is Sugata-kun?" Sarina calmly asked but it was obvious that she was a bit pissed, with her arms crossed and her body trembling and ready to burst. "The play is just two days away!"<p>

"Sugata-kun's here!" Wako informed, not turning her head away from the window as she looked down through it. There was another person with him. As she saw Sugata going inside the building, the other one waved goodbye and went the opposite direction. Her eyes followed the man's frame until it turned to the right after he passed the gate.

"Wako-sama?" Jaguar approached her, seeing as she was just staring outside for a whole minute. She turned her attention outside where Wako was staring but there was no one.

Wako turned to the blond girl and nervously smiled. "I-It's nothing."

The door opened. "Sorry. Something urgent came up." Sugata immediately notified when he walked inside the room. He quickly went up to Wako. "Wako, come with me later. Takuto…" He turned to the boy of said name. "…don't come to my house." Sugata was as nonchalant as ever.

Takuto was just…kind of taken by surprise. "Eh?"

"You can stay at Wako's place until…" He just mumbled at the last part of his sentence making Takuto even more confused.

Wako then gave a small 'Ah' sound making everyone look at her. "I understand!" were the only words she said as she giggled. Somehow the other three girls somewhat got it. Takuto was just really confused on what was happening.

"Um, what is—?"

Sarina cut him off. "Let's practice!" She shouted to everyone in the club. She understood what was happening but there were priorities.

Takuto just let it go for now. He just accidentally glanced at Sarina… 'She's smiling?' It wasn't that much of a big deal, but, there was something different about that smile. What the hell is happening here? He's just so lost.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we'll end here today. Good work, everyone." Sarina thanked everyone and closed the script she was holding. "The last scene will be practiced tomorrow and after that we'll just be cleaning up parts of the play."<p>

The group fixed their things and readied to go. Tiger and Jaguar went ahead looking all excited as they were whispering to each other about dinner and that there was something interesting going to happen. Next to go were Wako and Sugata.

"Bye, Takuto-kun." Wako cheerfully said.

"Don't worry, Takuto. I already told Wako's grandmother and she accepted, since Wako is staying at my place." Sugata mentioned to him before the two left.

And so Takuto and Sarina were left. It was silently awkward in the room all of a sudden.

"You don't need to brood over it." Sarina said behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, a sign of trying to comfort him. "I'm sure Sugata-kun will tell you when he's ready. Let's say, he's _having a hard time_ right now."

That just made Takuto even more confused! Everyone knew what was going on…it was kind of unfair, but he was an outsider, so it was logical he wouldn't understand. "I understand." Like he does…

* * *

><p>He was a bit nervous…Takuto had only seen Wako's grandmother when he went to the shrine and he has never been to her house before…<p>

Takuto knocked on the door. "Excuse me. I'm Takuto Tsunashi…" He said in a loud voice and looked around. As he was about to go around the house…until the door opened.

"Tsunashi-kun." The stern voice stopped him from his tracks. "You can come in." She motions him inside the house.

"G-Good evening, grandmother!" Takuto bowed low before going into the house. "Sorry for intruding…" He removed his shoes before going further to the wooden flooring.

No words were exchanged as Takuto was given the tour of the house (except the inside of Wako's room), and lastly, he was shown the guestroom, to where he was going to stay probably for a few days…It was going to be awkward with Wako's grandmother. Was it going to be hard? Takuto shook his head as he laid down on his temporary bed. No matter what happens he just needs to be himself.

* * *

><p>Early morning…Wako's grandma went outside to do the usual chores. Takuto Tsunashi came to her mind.<p>

She didn't trust outsiders much…even if they were friends of her granddaughter. And she heard he was the one who broke her seal…but knowing that he did it to save everyone.

"Good Morning, obaa-san." Takuto quickly turned to her as he heard her footsteps.

He was already in uniform but it was obvious he already cleaned every bit of land that surrounded the shrine, house and even the stairs.

Takuto set aside the broom and took hold of a big garbage bag. "I'll take care of this and go straight to school. I'm off!" He grinned and went on down the shrine stairs, waving as much as he could with his full hands.

As soon as he was out of sight, the old lady of the shrine sighed. She liked his personality at least. Somehow it contrasted Sugata's character…she sighed again. Her granddaughter does make friends with weird people. She went to the dining room and saw it all neat and clean. There was food prepared on it covered by a table cloth.

Maybe, it wasn't too bad to have him here.

* * *

><p>He made sure to wake up early to be able to finish some chores. He knew how to, especially a house like this, clean up. He lived in a same Japanese style house…but it had a dojo, instead of a shrine. He also took care of his grandfather at times so he somehow knew how to cook.<p>

Since he was staying over, never would he ever want to be any trouble to the head of the household.

He knew somehow that the old lady's image of him has changed even just a tiny bit. He'll just have to work harder.

These in his thoughts, he almost went past his classroom. He actually went pass it, only Wako called him out.

"Good Morning, Takuto-kun. You're early." Wako knew Takuto would always be early, but she also knew that maybe because of a few problems, from his current situation and she knew her grandmother well, he might be a little late.

Takuto closed the classroom door as he walked inside. "Good Morning, Wako." Turning to Sugata, his seat was just near the door. "Sugata, Good Morning." He greeted both of them with the same cheerful tone before proceeding to his desk.

"Good Morning."

That…took Takuto's attention. The reply sounded so cold…and he didn't even turn to look at him. Takuto quickly looked away and just looked down at his desk, frightened that it would be worse if they had eye contact. D-Did he do something wrong? Was he angry? Why?

Before Wako advanced to her seat, she alternately glanced at the two. Inwardly sighing, "Takuto-kun, I need ask something about my grandmother. Could you come with me for a second?" That was a stupid excuse, Wako knew that…but beggars can't be choosers.

Takuto didn't seem to get it and just followed her.

And so, they left…

"Sorry…" Sugata murmured to himself as he was alone in the quiet classroom.

* * *

><p>"Sugata-kun isn't angry."Wako assured to him, putting her hands together at her back.<p>

Takuto's eyes still had worry in them. "T-Then why…" He started but didn't really want to complete it. 'Why is he somehow acting cold towards me?'

"He's afraid." Wako just blurted.

Takuto turned his head to Wako and gave a baffled look. "Sugata?" Takuto exclaimed quietly. They were just walking in the hallways. They weren't sure if any students would suddenly want to come to school a little early. 'How the heck is that scared?'

"Remember yesterday?" Wako asked and continued after hearing a small 'yes' reply from Takuto. "He's worried you might be upset…that he suddenly kicked you out like that."

"But I'm fine…" Takuto replied to her, understanding the situation. 'But…what a weird way to show that kind of emotion…more like making it more so that others misunderstand…' Takuto speculated.

* * *

><p>Class preparation!<p>

They have decided that their theme would be traditional Japanese...

"I have brought the clothes that are done and ready. The others are still being given final touches." Kanako announced elegantly in front. "Those who see their names on the board come and get your uniform." Takashi motioned towards her right after Kanako finished her sentence.

So far, only a few were left still not having their costume and one of those people was Takuto. The only excuse he was given was… 'I wanted to make sure you looked grand and fit as the main character of our café.'

The main attraction in their class right now were Wako and Sugata, who were the first to finish trying their costumes on. Wako was wearing a frilly kimono mini dress, the skirt ending right above the knee. It was black but full of yellow designs with gold outlines and there were yellow frills on the end of the skirt and sleeves. Her obi was a pastel yellow that contrasted the dark shade of the kimono. The headpiece was a big black and yellow lace tied in a bow on her left side.

Sugata was a samurai. It wasn't that much different to what they wore during sparring (the colors were switched – hakama was blue and keikogi was white), but the way Sugata carried it with his body was infatuating. His stance, air of confidence and facial expression really fit his character. Truthfully, Takuto was expecting something like a shogun…he quickly set that aside before he could start to imagine it and laugh out.

The others were just in awe at the two and more so when their green beauty and class rep finished theirs, too. Kanako was wearing an elegant black and red long kimono fixed in a way that her cleavage was showing. It…suited her a lot, bringing a mature woman character. Keito was wearing a miko costume, and it went well with her hair down, not only that but her stern and mature personality also suited the character.

The others were also busy with preparing themselves. Hiroshi was a ninja…(Takuto couldn't look at him cause he looked quite hilarious) Ruri had matching outfits with Wako but had green instead of yellow. Takashi Dai and Simone also had matching outfits that suited what they always do, two ninjas that…serve Kanako Watanabe. He was left with those who were just staring at those in costume…he was kind of jealous. He remembered Kanako saying that she would make sure him and Sugata had matching outfits…so he was also a samurai? He couldn't wait!

Takuto left earlier and went straight to the club room. Before he could even reach the building, someone went up straight behind covering his mouth and nose with a strange smelling fabric. He instantly felt his consciousness disappearing but kept on struggling despite his strength had already left. One more struggle and he just fell to darkness.

An hour later…

"First Sugata-kun and now Takuto-kun? There's a limit to my patience!" Sarina loudly complained. She had her arms crossed again and the palm of her foot continuously hit the ground.

"It's strange. He went ahead of Sugata-kun and me." Wako thought aloud. Sugata was busy with _something else_…but it was weird for Takuto to be this late.

"Don't tell me!" Wako bursted.

*Fantasy*

"S-Sugata!" Takuto yelled at the blue teen before Sugata could leave the school premises. "I need to tell you something…" Takuto bashfully said.

The two went to an empty classroom, they were sure no one would come.

"I…Sugata…Lo…" Takuto stuttered and blushed…so pathetic, he thought of himself. No, he was going to say it now! "I-I…like you!" Takuto finally said clearly…but he closed his eyes shut after that confession, afraid of Sugata's facial expression. He slowly opened one eye when he heard footsteps going towards him. He felt Sugata grab his hand and the other circle his waist and pulled him closer, making Takuto face him…

"Like?" Sugata's face leaned closer, leaving only an inch separating them. He smirked at the trembling and blushing of the boy. "I'll make you say you _love_ me." Sugata leans forward for a kiss—

*End Fantasy*

"That's impossible." Sarina calmly proclaimed, snapping Wako out of her trance.

* * *

><p>Sorry it got a bit late! I'm having educational problems…it's hard to be a role model, honor student and be a die-hard otaku at the same time.<p>

But!

For you guys I'll be willing to continue! So please R&R to make my day!


	4. Festival

I'm sorry it took so long! Here is a new chapter...

* * *

><p>"Just one thing…" Takuto was pissed…yet was astounded at the situation…<p>

A sweet "Yes?" came from his side.

He was in the house of none other than Kanako Watanabe…but when he was conscious of where he was, he made sure his clothes were still on his body…he sure as heck didn't trust someone like her with his safety, especially in a vulnerable state. He was now on the pool side of the cruise ship, sitting on one of the sits used for sun bathing but didn't relax one bit.

Kanako took the glass Simone just served her and sipped a bit before turning to him. "What is it?"

"If you wanted to talk to me, you didn't need to _kidnap_ me…" Takuto made sure he still had that polite tone in his voice.

"It's all good, you're here now and that's what matters."

'No it isn't! You're gonna start a big misunderstanding someday with those dangerous whims of yours!' Takuto refrained from saying it aloud. "Then, what is it? I'm already late for practice."

Kanako gave him an angelic smile…a smile that didn't give a good sign…not good, not good at all. Takashi and Simone closed onto him at the snap of their mistress' finger crept him out even more.

"Something to make our café even better!" Kanako chirped as Simone and Takashi went to work on a struggling Takuto. "Don't worry about your club. I'll handle it."

She sipped some more of the mix given by Simone, ignoring the loud protests of the red head. "What a beautiful night…"

* * *

><p>"What happened?" was the only thing Wako's grandmother could ever ask. "…your hair…"<p>

Takuto was either surprised that her strict tone didn't change or she didn't even flinch. "It's…complicated…" He didn't have the energy to even say anything about it.

The old lady didn't meddle into it anymore but sighed and mumbled something like… 'Kids these days…' and '…they don't trust adults…'

"Thank you!" Takuto just felt the need to say it. He knew she was worried and it somehow made him happy. He blushed when he saw her give back a smile. He then heard something about getting ready since he would be moving out soon and Wako was coming back.

Takuto just said okay and went to his temporary room to fix up.

"Dinner is on the table." Wako's grandmother informed before proceeding to her room. "And tie that away."

"Yes, grandma!"

* * *

><p>Morning of the festival…<p>

Takuto made sure to be earlier than everybody else…too bad for him a lot were either excited or responsible, as the whole room was already set up and more than half were ready in their costumes.

Slowly, he crept inside…yet again, the one responsible called out to him.

"You're late, Takuto-kun." Kanako announced practically telling everyone of his presence. She also quickly noticed the band behind the redette and removed it, smooth strands of hair sliding off the band that restricted them and some slid to the front through the shoulders.

Everyone was plain shocked…shock that only lasted for a second until the girls hoarded him and started touching his hair.

"It isn't a wig!"  
>"So cool."<br>"How pretty!"

And all other compliments surrounded him. Takuto thought there was no end to this mob, until there was a loud and forceful opening of the door.

Keito in her miko costume walked towards Kanako and Takuto, dispersing the crowd as she passed them. "Ms Watanabe." Keito didn't stop when she heard a protest of 'Mrs Watanabe'. "Some concoctions from the lab have gone missing." She gave a stern look at Takuto, making him flinch, then back to Kanako. "Do you know anything about that?"

"It's fine." Kanako just said as if confessing yet thinking of it as nothing. "It's for the success of the festival. Right, everyone?"

There was a loud 'YES!' from all the girls present. Keito sighed. From the beginning, it was useless to argue with the green beauty. She turned to Takuto once more. "Go change. I'll see if it's satisfactory or not."

Takuto was given his costume, still folded and packed inside a strong paper.. There was one problem…it was entirely different from Sugata's! It was a different design and a different fabric…kind of _girly_. No, maybe it was just his imagination. "Umm…I don't think I know how to wear this…" Takuto blurted out. It was a bad move, even by Takuto.

'Takuto-kun wants help to change?'  
>'Takuto-kun's body!'<br>'Takuto-kun all naked?'  
>'I might be able to touch Takuto-kun's naked body?'<p>

Once again, he was hoarded by the girls.

"I'll help you, Takuto-kun!"  
>"No, I wore one before so I'll be the one to help him. Right, Takuto-kun?"<br>"I know how to do it, I'll do it!"  
>"Let onee-san help you!"<br>"You're not even from this class! Stop with the sister play, it's creepy!"

'Waa, where are you touching?' He tried getting out but failed every time.

He felt a hand grip his wrist in the midst of the mob and forcefully pulled him out of it.

"Stop this at once. You're troubling him."

Takuto felt himself being pushed at the person's back…He blushed as he stood up straight and saw Sugata in his costume. 'S-So cool…' was the first thing that came to mind. "T-Thanks."

The girls just squealed. They were equally thrilled to see Sugata in costume and with the atmosphere the two were having.

"I agree." Keito went beside Sugata. "Those who aren't in this class, go back! And for those in this class…GET BACK TO WORK!" She raised her voice but didn't lose the order of her tone. Takuto believed this was one of the reasons she was class rep…she really knew how to get the control she wanted done.

Touching Takuto's shoulder, "Takuto-kun, Takashi will help you.", and at Kanako's words, Takashi guided him towards the dressing room the boys poorly made. It was just an opaque curtain covering a small space at the back end of the classroom.

As soon as they were at the other side of the curtain, Sugata went in with them. "I'll help."

Takashi just nodded. Takuto unfolded the clothes and…

* * *

><p>*Outside the curtain* (Meaning it's the perspective of the people outside the dressing room)<p>

"No way!"

Everyone in the classroom working had lost their concentration and put their attention at the sudden cry.

"There is no way I'm wearing something like that!"

They were all so curious especially the girls and most especially Wako. Keito, Kanako and Wako were standing guard though. Keito was annoyed at the scene Takuto was starting while Kanako chuckled at the outcome she had already hoped for.

"Isn't it fine? Your outfit matches Sugata-kun's." Kanako told him but most likely said it to the whole classroom to keep them thinking. "Takashi, we don't have much time so please help Takuto-kun change quickly."

They just heard a small 'hai' then shuffling of clothing.

"I can do it myself! W-Wait, Sugata, you too?"

Wako gulped.

"Wait! Where are you touching?"

The girls slowly leaned closer...anticipation rising… _doki doki…doki doki_

"L-Let go! I…can unclothe myself…"

Sweat appears on the female faces. The boys just went back to work, a bit far away from the female population and ignored the obvious situation the girls are misunderstanding.

"Then stop struggling, Takuto." Sugata calmly said

"It'll be easier if you just gave up, Takuto-san." Takashi sounded like he was holding down a struggling Takuto.

"I get it! I'll stop struggling! Just let go of m—wwawah!"

Everyone saw the curtain fall down…Takuto apparently lost his balance and fell down gripping the curtains making it fall with him.

The guys quickly turned away and covered their ears, which was a good call as the girls squealed in their utmost delight at the tangled positions of the three guys.

It was as if time stood still. (The audience view is sideways)

Takashi had fallen on his hind clearly catching Takuto, whose back leaned on the previous boy …to be more precise, the back of Takuto's head was leaning on the boy's chest…Takashi had an arm hooked down and around one of Takuto's shoulders and his other hand gripping Takuto's other wrist.

Takuto was messily wearing a long kimono…obviously because he was struggling so much. On one shoulder that wasn't being restrained, the kimono slid down to reveal his smooth creamy skin and parts of his chest (not to mention a nipple). His legs were a bit open, showing them sinfully.

Sugata was…also dragged down as Takuto's free hand had grasped hard on his clothes. He was looming above Takuto. His lower body was in between of the boy's legs and one of his hands were on the floor beside Takuto, the other hand had accidentally relaxed on top of the redette's chest.

Wako was just taking photos non-stop while in a daze. 'A threesome! A ninja and samurai with a princess!'

Keito quickly stood in front of the viewers' sight of the scene before they could follow Wako's actions. This gave the three boys enough time to stand up and act as though nothing happened a while ago.

"We'll just go to the guy's washroom…" Sugata suggested as he took the fallen curtain and put it around Takuto, making him look like dressing up as a blanket ghost in a third-rate haunted house. "At least like this, it won't be too obvious."

"Wouldn't it be the same if Sugata-kun went with Takuto-kun?" Wako contemplated aloud…She quickly covered her mouth as if she shouldn't have said anything in the first place.

And so, he ended up going with Takashi. As they left the room, he saw Wako apologizing to Sugata…something about what she just said. Sugata seemed a bit angry, too.

* * *

><p>"This is too hard to move in…" Takuto commented as they have finally finished his costume. What the hell did he look like? There were no mirrors here, which was fair since it was a boy's room…but there were instances like these that a boy is in need of one. Takashi was taking a long time. Right after he helped Takuto, he just said that he would unlock the door and remove the busy sign in front of it.<p>

He went there to check and the boy was gone. The only thing left was the white cloth he used to cover his whole body. He was debating whether he should wait or go on ahead…that pissed him off a bit. He wasn't some princess, even though he was dressed like one! Never mind! He didn't need an escort! He covered himself again and proceeded back to his class, wishing for a mob never to arise before he could get back to class. (He wasn't proud of it.)

He felt like everyone was staring. He couldn't help it. This was the speed that was most comfortable. The costume was a bit heavy and he would damage it by running, since he was dragging some of it.

Every few moments, he bumped into someone. Not really his fault but it was just that a lot of the students were outside of their classrooms, all ready to greet outsiders and students to their own booths.

"This one! Let's ask this one, Sunako!" Takuto felt someone tug on him and pull him on the side. "Hey, you're one of those in charge of the haunted house, right? Where is your booth?"

Takuto slightly glanced at the boy asking him, but he still made sure his face still wasn't visible. "N-No…I'm not. Now, if you please excuse me…" Takuto turned around but before he could continue on, he was forced to turn around again.

This time it was the girl. "Where is the haunted house attraction?" She gave a spoiled brat vibe. The boy was trying to calm her down… 'Sunako, it's okay!'

Her sudden action made the fabric slide down from his head, revealing his features. The two was speechless a bit. Before he could put his cover back on, the guy had to say out loud "Cute!" and took the attention of the surrounding people.

Before he knew it, he was herded yet again. The two he was just talking to had left, with the girl dragging the guy away.

"That's Tsunashi Takuto-kun, right?"  
>"Oh, the one in the play from last time?"<br>"Eve of Legend?"  
>"I saw that! The red one? He was so cool!"<p>

By now, his cover was pulled away…and he was all naked, which was an exaggeration.

"Please stop." Takuto was suddenly carried in a bridal style by an unknown guy. "Can't you see she's bothered by it?" The person had a gentle way of speaking that went well with his smooth and breezy voice.

Takuto looked up and saw the man smiling at him. He was so similar to…Sugata. They had the same look in their eyes, the same white complexion…even that aura…He pulled himself together as he realized he was staring too long. "T-Thank you." Takuto quietly mumbled, which only sounded like grumbles to the man.

"Let me escort you, hime-sama." He acted in the most prince charming way.

Squeals surrounded them.

* * *

><p>"I see. I see. I didn't know you were a guy." The guy laughed softly at his mistake.<p>

Takuto was walking close to the mysterious man, because no one had dared to approach him. It was more like they were giving them way.

*The person was giving off a killing intent around the two of them…*

"You had your hair long for a long time?"

"I don't want to start with that…" Takuto stopped at the front of his classroom. "Thanks again."

As Takuto started to open the door, the guy asked him if he could try finding his cousin's class. Their conversation was stopped by 'KYAAA's and 'YAAA's of the girls in their class.

"Takuto, what took you so…!" Sugata quickly charged to the entrance and pulled Takuto yet again to his back. He turned to the man with him and gave a look of annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it wrong for me to visit my previous school's festival?" He gave a mature smile and turned his sight on Takuto. "Oh, so you're Tsunashi Takuto-chan." He said in delight and anticipation.

'-Chan?'

"My name is Shindou Subaru. Nice to meet you." He went past Sugata and took Takuto's hand, shaking it gently.

"Shindou? Sugata's brother?"

Sugata pushed the man away and went in front of Takuto as if shielding him. "No, he isn't."

Takuto was amazed. It was the first time, he saw an aggravated Sugata that acted somewhat childish.

"Subaru-kun, you came!" Wako came towards them.

"You're looking great, Wako. It suits you." Subaru commented. "Oh, I forgot! I did have a reason for coming here." He stepped outside the room. "Our two troublesome cousins came here without my permission! I was trying to find Sugata, hoping he saw them."

Sugata flinched. "Even _they're_ here?"

"Oh, haven't seen them? Well, I'll come back. Takuto-chan, serve me tea later." And after that, he left.

Just a few more minutes and the booths were gonna be opened. Takuto was kneeling (sitting on his legs) on a raised platform by the windows. His rank was obvious because his place was the most decorated. It was decorated like the inside of a palace…it had tea ceremony materials and two mats for two customers that would want him to serve them. Takuto remembered how Kanako forced him to learn tea ceremony in two hours! And he was even told not to reveal that he was male therefore talk to a minimum or not talk at all when customers are here.

Wako was doing his hair putting on hair jewelry and tying some of a third of his back hair up. "Takuto-kun, you actually suit this hairstyle. It's _cute_!" After she heard a grumble on how a guy isn't flattered with the word cute, she chuckled. "Then what if Sugata-kun calls you cute?" She whispered just between the two of them. She giggled again at Takuto, who was blushing because of the statement. "Anyway, now you know the reason why Sugata-kun didn't want you in his house."

"Mm?" Takuto just made a sound to show he was listening.

"Sugata-kun and Subaru-kun don't get along well. And we (Me, Tiger and Jaguar) would always talk about you to him. He really wanted to meet you…and that made Sugata angry."

Takuto tilted his head a bit to Wako, earning him a slight tug back to his last position and Wako scolding him to hold still. "Why?"

"You say _why_…Takuto-kun…you're really…" Wako sighed. There was no progress at all! Were the two that dense?

"What are you talking about?" Sugata suddenly came up to them all ready.

Wako quickly finished doing Takuto and went to her position. "Nothing!" She cheerfully said before going.

Sugata's gaze went back to Takuto who was still looking towards Wako. He couldn't tell whether he was male or female. The slight application of foundation and lipstick and the fixing of his hair made it hard to decipher his gender. Anyone who didn't know him would easily think he is female because of his costume…an imperial princess.

"Sugata?"

Sugata quickly woke up from his trance as Takuto was looking at him with concern. "I'm fine."

* * *

><p>"So, in other words…I'm a model…no, more like on display?" Takuto complained to himself quietly but Sugata had accidentally heard it, since he stood just in front of the platform being the princess' (Takuto's) special knight.<p>

" Keito decided that if they want us to serve them, then more incentive is needed." Sugata told him but didn't move from his spot. They needed to stay in character.

Before Takuto could say any more…

"Tak—no, Hime-sama, Sugata-dono, there are two guests for you." Ruri informed them as she bowed down.

The two looked at each other and towards the couple that was heading their way.

"Sunako, if you wanted the best they got, pay for it yourself!"

"No way! You're older so pay for your sib…" Her voice died out as they were in front of the pretty boy couple.

Sugata was the first to react. "You!"

The attention of the room was set towards them as the girl 'Sunako' screamed. The other girls were ready to burst as they gave bad vibes when the light blue haired girl hooked her arm around Sugata's.

"Sugata! I found you!" She exclaimed like a child despite the fact that she looked the same age.

"Woah…you're the cutie I saw a while ago!"

Sugata quickly turned to that voice. A nerve snapped inside him as he saw Takuto's hands were being held affectionately and that it was making Takuto uncomfortable.

The guy quickly saw a sword between him and the red beauty (the sharp edge was towards the one called brother by Sunako). Looking up, he saw Sugata giving him a deadly look…which didn't work much as his other arm was being cuddled by his sister.

"Please _**sit down**_, m-a-s-t-e-r…or else…" Sugata paused and finally got the attention of the suddenly curious teen. "…I'll call Subaru." He threatened as he forcefully retrieves his arm from the annoying girl.

It worked as he let go of Takuto's hands.

"No need to. I'm already here."

The siblings instinctively hugged each other as they turned to see the devil spoken of.

After giving them a death glare for a whole minute, he turned to Takuto and his face drastically changed. He was gently smiling at him. "Takuto-chan, I came here for my tea." He sat down on the mat just a few feet away from where Takuto sat.

* * *

><p>As Takuto started preparing the tea, almost everyone in the room kept their eyes on him. The way he did the tea ceremony was sublime. Even Sugata couldn't help but stare. Takuto, on the other hand…<p>

'_Put grace into every action! Put a subtle expression on your face! Sit up straight!'_

…couldn't help remember his harsh two hour training with the devil of an instructor hired by Kanako. He couldn't even believe he practiced this in just two hours. Finally done, he tapped the whisk two times on the edge of the cup to avoid small droplets of tea from falling to the floor before placing the whisk down to the side. He raised the cup up on one hand and using the palm of his other hand, he gently turned it counter-clockwise two times before placing it down in front of Subaru . . . . . . who was shockingly taking a video!

Takuto was speechless and turned red…Sugata quickly went back to his senses and charged towards Subaru trying to get the video camera. But before he could, a tug on his sleeve stopped him. He turned to a nervously smiling Takuto, who just shook his head lightly saying he's okay.

"I'm not!" Sugata said as he sat back down. Subaru just chuckled and went to gulp down some of the tea.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Subaru rested his arms on his lap. "I haven't introduced my cousins." His hand motioned to the two behind him. "The boy is Sunao and his younger twin is Sunako."

Sunao waved lovingly at Takuto, while Sunako just looked to her side, pouting with her arms crossed.

"If you're here about sending me home…leave. I'm staying here." Sugata made what he said loud and clear. His eyes met Subaru's with unwavering force.

"Buuut ~ Sugata, your engagement is already null! Let's go home!" Sunako whined.

Everyone in the room had their attention to the group. Kanako saw how the little group by the window was disturbing the customers and with the snap of her fingers. "Takashi."

"Yes, mistress." Takashi quickly pulled out a sliding wall out of the side and separated the small space for Takuto and Sugata's _group_.

Takuto was just astounded…when did she prepare this?

* * *

><p>"Your parents have already decided." Subaru pressed, his playful tone nowhere to be found. Seeing Sugata not even responding, not looking at him nor moving, he knew there was no choice. "Fine, why don't I propose a condition?" Seeing as Sugata still didn't look at him, he continued. "Master of the Shindou Style, if I defeat you, you'll come back with us…if not…let's say, I'll give you a present."<p>

Sugata suddenly stared back at him.

"I'll defeat you like those other times." Subaru proclaimed with a smirk on his face.

'Sugata…was defeated?' Takuto found it surprising. Looking at Sugata, he saw his shaking a bit…fear? No, it was anger. "Sug-!"

"I accept."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

It went a step backwards…sorry. It's confusing but I hope you understood the chapter. School and work and anime are making it hard for me to make chapters…but don't worry, I have the story in my brain so I'll finish it.

Anyway, I saw a lot of doujinshi online. They were mostly SugataXTakuto! Why are people only buying and sharing TakutoXSugata? Ahn! If only I can buy in Japan!


	5. Competition

**Finished another chapter... finally! It's hard to three stories back to back, but I enjoy the torture! Ai-kon is tomorrow finally! Anyone who lives in Canada, go to Ai-kon tomorrow at Winnipeg Convention Centre. Haha, it would be my first time going there so I'm really excited. No, it's my first time going to any anime convention. That's what I get for being a very obedient child (really, I am…because they expect so much, I don't have time to publicly announce any activities that I want to do that is related to my hobby).**

**Thank you so much for your patronage…now just a few questions…**

**I have two ideas for this story…**

**1) Put some cybody into the story (no robots but powers they got from cybodies) – longer**

**2) Just finish it with the two boys together and just make (above) a sequel or a different story…**

**Which would you like?**

**Also for this story would you like a lemon or two?**

* * *

><p>In just half an hour, the school dojo was prepared…it was already crowded and all of the people in their class were here…They even used ropes just to separate where the two were going to compete.<p>

"Takuto-kun, we have orders. Please help in serving." Keito had somehow crept up behind him. She went back to the entrance where a lot were trying to get in to watch.

Takuto was also surprised at how they were able to move the supplies and where was it positioned. "Eh, but…" He gripped the lower part of the kimono. He turned to the center where the two were preparing. They didn't care to change their clothes. Sugata seemed anxious, even though he didn't show it in his face, Takuto could strangely tell…

"He'll be fine, Takuto-san."

Takuto jumped and turned around. "S-Simone-chan…"

"I have prepared a more suitable wardrobe. Please follow me." She informed after bowing her body a bit. "Mistress has chosen it for you." She walked towards the left corner of the front door and the boy followed her. A small stall was there to make refreshments and some snacks…but there was no line.

It was a good thing the audience were strictly told to leave space in front for special people to watch (mainly him and their classmates as well as the drama club), since he would hate to be hoarded by people again. Thinking back on the subject…a new costume? Now, he's worried. He could only imagine kimonos of more extravagant designs or a frilly dress…and if she really went that far…a Victorian style dress, anything that spelled cross-dress…Takuto shakes his head side to side. He was getting worked up on negative thoughts of the next thing he's gonna be forced to wear. Moisture glided from his head and flowed down his cheek to his chin. He was sweating…well, it can't be helped, since it was really warm. And what he's wearing wasn't exactly helping.

"Ah, Takuto-kun, you must be hot. Here, your new uniform." Kanako handed him a folded red kimono.

'What is it now?'

"Don't worry. It's somehow similar to Sugata-kun's attire. I did promise to give you matching outfits." She winked at him before Takuto left to the back of the stall as the ones in charge of it got out of the way for him for the moment. Simone and Takashi held a curtain just to be sure that he was covered.

On the other side…

'Ah, she's right…a light kimono. It's a lot better than that heavy one…' He got out. The two girls in charge of the refreshment squealed in delight, as quiet as they could.

"You look so pretty…" One commented.

'P-Pretty?' Takuto wondered. There were no mirrors so he couldn't tell how he looked like.

"Ah, Takuto-kun, you just changed. Let me fix your hair." Wako came walking with an empty tray in her hands.

It finally came back. His hair…and he did remember he was wearing a bit of make-up. 'Cross-dressing, huh…'

"You look great!" Wako commented.

Takuto beamed a smile back. "Thanks."

'I'm sorry, Takuto-kun…I guess you're going to be dressed up for the rest of the school year…' Wako pitied inside her head. Kanako had this kind fetish…but who was she to complain? She was thrilled actually. Not every day you see a bishounen cross-dress that actually looks good on him.

He was wondering about the tray she was holding. "What's that for?"

Wako held up the thing he pointed. "Oh, almost forgot!" She went to the girls in the booth. "Two iced coffees."

"Okay." The girl replied.

Once the two prepared the order, Takuto became more confused. "Wako?"

She finally turns to him. "Oh, sorry." She apologized for just suddenly turning her back on him. "It's a customer's order. Think of us as waitresses." She said before walking away. "Remember! Before you start, let me fix your hair!"

Takuto just grinned weirdly and gave a small sound of hesitant approval. And the girl quickly ran back to him after giving the drinks. "Sit down." She stated to him. She just started combing and kept bringing all of strands up.

From the entrance, they could hear some noises.

"Kyaa, watch where you're going!" A girl complained. She dropped the attitude after seeing the one who bumped her. 'Cool!' The guy was the same grade and wore shades as if hiding his identity.

"Sorry about that. I'm in a hurry." A boy with black hair just passed the crowd, apologizing whenever he bumped into someone but never looking at them. Now at the edge of the 'ring', he quickly called for the one he came for. "Hey, Subaru!" He called out with a pissed out tone. "If you have time to play with your family, then look at your f*cking schedule!"

"Now, now, language, Koumei." Subaru cheerfully responded. "You have a reputation to keep."

"I don't have time for that! **You** shouldn't have time for this!"

"What are you talking about?"

His eye twitched. "Just look at your schedule!" Koumei pointed to the easy-going man.

Subaru took out his phone and went to his calendar. "Ah, we have a photo shoot in twenty minutes."

"See, I told you!" He crossed his arms and waited for the other's answer. No, actually he didn't. "Let's go!"

Subaru sighed. "Sunako, Sunao, pitch in for me." He turned to his back to inform the two siblings as they sipped from their iced tea.

"I don't want to go with Kou-chan!" Sunao complained.

"Me neither!" Sunako agreed melodically.

For a second, the two felt a killing aura but when they looked up, they saw a smiling Subaru with his eyes closed. "I didn't mean that." He pointed to his back using his thumb. "I'm sure you can handle Sugata-chan."

As soon as he finished talking the two gave a smile from ear to ear. "Now you're talking!" Sunao chirped.

"I'll only be supporting you because I want Sugata-kun to come home!" She reasoned but the smile on her face said otherwise.

Takuto and Wako ran to Sugata's side. "Are you going to fight two of them?" Wako asked him without a sense of worry in her voice but it was stern.

"Don't worry, Wako-chan!" Subaru walked out of the ring. "Sugata-kun can choose anyone to fight with him."

The said boy with hesitation turned his head to Takuto. The red head had scrunched brows and grinned back. He nodded at Sugata, saying that he would love to battle with him.

"Takuto."

"You don't have to say it!" Takuto jumped up the ropes and caught a wooden sword thrown by Takashi.

'Still as energetic as always…' Sugata always reveled in the vigor Takuto had. He looked so graceful in his yukata. His hair that was tied up into a ponytail flew up as he jumped and slid to his shoulders like silk as he landed. But… "Takuto…be careful."

Takuto was a bit shocked. 'For Sugata to say something like that…are they that strong?'

"Don't recklessly jump in that outfit. Unlike your previous clothing, this has no undergarments."

Takuto just tilted his head, letting his confusion show. "Hm?"

'You were flashing your thighs…' There was no need to tell him what he thought. "This suits you much better, Takuto."

Takuto brought his hand to his face, just below his eyes to cover the blush he knew that was there. It was rare for Sugata to give that kind of sweet sincere smile so…it flustered him…

While the two had their own world at the moment, Subaru looked at them with an intent smile.

* * *

><p>And so, it was going to begin…Subaru had left the dojo with the mysterious lad.<p>

"Now, we're done getting everyone refreshments. We're going to start the battle between the _Sibling complex_ and the _Pretty boy couple_!" Sarina chimed on the mic in the middle of the ring.

"What _complex _are you talking about?" Sunako burst as she was being held by her brother.

On the other hand, Takuto and Sugata somehow had their name coming. 'It was probably Wako's friend…' They both thought. Sugata sighed while Takuto just gave a small laugh.

"Because everyone here paid to watch, we'll make sure to make it different from a normal kendo match. It's anything goes! Martial arts, kendo…you can use any means to attack but no cheating!" Sarina added

'So this was staged?' Takuto's eye twitched. It was just like the girls to think of getting profit from this…was it Kanako's idea or, the class rep's? Never mind. The Captain was certainly going all out in her MC-ing.

"Now, from the city is the Shindou siblings, Sunako-chan and Sunao-kun!"

The two went to the middle closer to Sarina.

"Next, from our school and from the Night Flight drama club the pretty boy couple, is Takuto-kun and Sugata-kun!" She announced with more enthusiasm. The crowd cheers with more impact.

"Drop the pretty boy couple name…" Takuto muttered as he blushed. This made Sugata softly chuckle.

"Eh, you're a boy?" Sunao exclaimed.

"Ah." Sugata answered with his arms crossed. Takuto's sweat dropped as Sugata had answered for him.

"I don't like you." Sunako just plainly said towards Takuto. Her eyes had shown exact same feelings as what she said.

* * *

><p>The four gave their stance as Sarina readied to do the signal to start. "Start!" And she left the ring…<p>

Not wasting another second the siblings dashed towards the two.

"I'll take the red one!" Sunako shouted to her brother.

"Obviously!" Sunao shouted back. 'You never want to battle Sugata anyway!' He whined in his head.

The two collided at the same time with their chosen opponent. Sugata and Takuto went on defense and at the same time pushed their enemy away at the swing of the sword. The siblings just landed on their feet with excitement in their face.

Sunako jumped up and went for a front flip in the air to add force to her downward swing.

"Are you serious!" Takuto exclaimed and held his sword at the two ends, blocking the hit. The collision made his knees buckle for a second. Sunako jumped back when she failed to give a blow and clicked her tongue. 'So you can fight with any means?' Takuto thought. He quickly perished it as Sunako was giving him blow after blow and he had to block every one of it. 'So strong!'

"Takuto." Sugata turned to the boy being pressured, ready to help him.

"Are you really sure you have time to show your back to your opponent?"

Sugata turned back and held his sword with two hands pointing it towards Sunao. "I see your mouth is as arrogant as ever." Takuto needed one more sword…his strength was halved using just one. Sugata couldn't help but worry.

"Stop thinking of others!" Sunao stormed to Sugata.

Sugata just stopped moving and raised his hands, waiting for his opponent to reach him. "Don't think so highly of yourself." He seriously said, giving off bad vibes to the other.

'Sugata?' Takuto kept on blocking the fast blows being given but he was worried. Sugata rarely becomes that serious…

"Hey." Sunako gave one big blow and kept pushing putting all of her weight into it.

Takuto pushed back, not really wanting to be pummeled to the ground. "W-What?"

They were now in a heated staring contest. Takuto really felt the contempt the girl was giving off. Why was she angry? To him, even! It was his first time meeting her or her brother. He just made sure he wouldn't lose his balance.

Sunako whispered to him, though, and it all made it clear. "Why do you take him from us?"

That comment made Takuto loosen his grip and concentration. But he immediately jumped back, away from the girl. Sugata has his family now waiting for him. Now he was confused…was he doing the wrong thing?

'An opening!' Sunako charged towards the vulnerable boy only for him to be blocked for by Sugata. "Sugata-kun!"

"Sugata!" Takuto snapped out of it as the boy emerged to help him.

Sugata ignored her and turned his head to the boy behind him. "Why are you hesitating, Takuto?"

". . ."

Sugata looked back at the girl in front and swung his sword hard enough to push her back. "What did you tell him?"

"N-Nothing!" She quickly looked around to find…ah! Sunao was already defeated. He was on the floor with a bump on his head. "Baka Sunao!"

Sugata called Takuto softly and turned to him…they were close enough to talk without anybody else hearing them. "Don't you think it's up to me to decide where I should go?" He just said without a hint of waver in his voice. He gave his wooden sword to Takuto. "Now, finish up. Sunako is slightly stronger than her brother so you'll be in need of it."

Takuto smiled with a blush appearing on his face. Sugata really knew how to perk him up. "Yes, sir!" He playfully complied.

"I'm already done with my opponent. So I'm not interfering with Takuto's battle." He said to the girl holding her unconscious brother.

"But he's weak!" She told him bluntly. She quickly saw that Takuto was holding two swords. "Having two swords doesn't mean anything!"

"Takuto is stronger than me…" Sugata announces getting her attention. "He was weak a while ago because he's a dual wielder. Anyone would be weak if they were fighting in a style they are not comfortable with."

* * *

><p>"A beautiful win!" Wako gave the two guys bottled water and each a towel. "Oops, I'll get another bottle."<p>

Sugata quickly drank some of the water, about a quarter and quickly denied Wako from running back. "Here. You can use this." He handed the bottle to Takuto.

"Thanks!" Takuto gratified him with a big smile.

Wako gulped as Takuto drank from the bottle. Some of the girls who were giving the two their attention also did the same gesture and moreover blushed. 'Takuto…'

"AHHH!" Sunako exclaimed from behind them. A small group of boys from their class taking care of her. Well, she was quite good-looking. "Don't drink from bottle Sugata-kun already drank from!"

"Why?" Takuto just gave her a questioning look.

Wako sighed. He needed to give Takuto the _talk_. Heck, she was surprised she knew _more_ in _that department_. Glancing to Sugata, she saw him smiling to himself… 'Takuto-kun, you don't know what you're getting yourself into.' She was beginning to worry for Takuto…looks like she would need to look after them until she left.

"Okay, everyone, we'll be cleaning up. Thank you for watching!" Sarina announced. She quickly went to Keito and negotiated to themselves.

Takuto was coincidentally passing by…

"So, I want forty percent of the profit for the drama club." Sarina demanded quietly.

"That's too much. This will be budget for our graduating class. I can give you only twenty five percent." Keito debated.

Takuto just scooted away from the arguing duo…so that's why Keito was so into this challenge…a woman's mind was really scary. More so, now Sarina-buchou joined in the party…

"Takuto-kun!"

Takuto quickly turned to the group of girls from the crowd as they ran to him.

"You look really beautiful in that outfit!" one commented.

Another pushed her. "You were great a while ago!" she was also pushed by another.

Sugata saw Takuto being hoarded by girls again, and he was obviously troubled by it. He hated it. He hated the girls and how Takuto attracted them…then, he saw Wako walking up to the group but was looking at Sugata and gave him a wink. She was obviously planning something…

As she passed Takuto's back, she swiftly took the end of the obi and pulled it.

Sugata's eyes widened for a second and quickly ran to the boy.

"Woah!" Takuto's kimono slowly disheveled itself and he quickly held it together and squatted down. Up to his chest was revealed. He saw Sugata's hand above and was glad he was there to help.

Sugata just lead the boy somewhere to change, leaving the fangirls to their thoughts…though they actually loved the scene that just happened.

Sugata invited Wako and Takuto to stay over at his house. The two boys were once again taking their time together enjoying a nice hot bath.

"It just suddenly loosened and fell off!" Takuto explained to the other.

Sugata was just prodded to nod at him. Not that he could say 'Wako did it.', could he? Wako was really something, that even Takuto didn't notice her.

'I'm just glad I don't react as much as last time.' Takuto sighed inside. He was happy he was all comfortable with Sugata again. Last time they shared a bath together, he probably looked like an idiot trying to avoid the taller male. He's still not **that** comfortable with the other naked beside him. Glancing at his right, Sugata seemed distressed. Was he still distraught because of his relatives coming here?

"You three stop snooping!" Sugata barked, surprising Takuto thus making him stand up..

Takuto got his point as scurrying noise could be heard on the other side of the door. 'Wonder what they were doing?'

While Takuto was left to his thoughts, he didn't notice Sugata glancing at him as he was still standing. The infernal towel was in the way…Sugata wanted to see _everything_ and the other's actions weren't helping at all. It was like every time he sees the boy, he always found him more alluring. He knew it was bad to carry these kinds of feelings, heck, there were a LOT of reasons why it wasn't going to work out, but who cares. Takuto was almost naked here with him and that's all that mattered right now.

"Sugata, I'm finishing up." Takuto informed and got out of the tub.

Sugata kept his eyes on him as he rinsed himself and got out of the room. Somehow, someday, someone will obviously try and take Takuto's affections…he needed to act soon.

* * *

><p>"Eh? You prepared a second bed in your room?" Takuto asked out of curiosity. He was now in the pink pajamas Sugata always prepared for him.<p>

"Ah, it's somehow more convenient."

"For what?"

"…nothing…" Sugata saw this was a good chance. Takuto went to the bed beside Sugata's and sat on the edge of it. "Takuto…"

Takuto raised his head at the sound of his name. "Mm?"

"I lo—"

_**BAM!**_ (Door opening abruptly) "I'm sorry for intruding!" Subaru welcomed himself inside the room, ignoring the sinister aura that was being directed towards him.

"Subaru-san…"

He walked to the bed at the sound of his name from the red teen. "Ah, Takuto-chan, I didn't know you were in the room."

"Oh, really now?" Sugata pressed, still holding a grudge at the interruption just now. "Now, leave! I won the bet, so I don't have to follow you."

"I remember saying that I would 'give a reward' if you won, not 'leaving' the island." Subaru corrected.

"I don't need anything!" Sugata declined before Subaru could say anything else. The older man had a weird way of _rewarding_ others.

"Now don't be like that, right, Takuto-chan?" He circles and arm around Takuto's neck. He quickly lets go at the second he really felt that Sugata was seriously going to kill him if he didn't let go. "Here, tickets to Koumei's concert and I'll let you go backstage." He pulled out two tickets from his suit. "I already gave Wako and the girls each, so you can go all together."

"I don't want it." Sugata once again declined without any doubt.

"Backstage? It's my first time." Eyes sparkled with excitement. "I've never seen a live concert before."

Subaru noticed Sugata's eye twitch for a second at Takuto's curious remark. 'Bull's eye!' Sugata was too easy! "See, Takuto wants to go."

"E-Eh, it's fine. If Sugata doesn't want to go…" He didn't want to trouble Sugata in anyway.

"Fine." Sugata declared getting the two males' attention.

Subaru gave a triumphant smirk inside. 'Good job, Takuto-chan!'

* * *

><p>Night time…<p>

The two were tucked in their beds, both facing away from each other. Takuto quickly turned to face Sugata's bed. He was facing the other way… "Sugata, are you really okay with it?" He tried asking remembering how Sugata's face curled into dissatisfaction. If the boy didn't answer, it was simply because he was already asleep.

"I'm fine."

Takuto was surprised when Sugata also turned in his bed to face him. Well, he'll just have to try his best to make Sugata enjoy the concert. "Let's have fun tomorrow."

Sugata felt defeated whenever Takuto gave him that bright smile of his…the thought of one day, it won't be directed towards him, scared him. That's why as much as possible he wanted him close…close enough until he was able to let this feelings out.

* * *

><p><strong>That's right! I'm a fujoshi in sheep's clothing…but it's kind of suffocating me. That's why I'm going to Ai-kon, to let off some steam and just have fun for a change! Hope I see some nice people. I already asked but sadly there were no doujinshis being sold…I know I shouldn't keep my hopes up but I can't help it…I'm excited!<strong>

_**Your galaxy shines on**_**…**


	6. Perception

Sugata had somehow regretted sharing his room with Takuto. As soon as the sunlight passes through the curtains, his eyes were a bit blinded and his body had reflexively turned to the other side…and there he saw Takuto's ever serene sleeping form, his body was still turned towards him as it was last night. He sat up but didn't let his eyes wander off the boy.

Takuto would seem like one who turns around in his sleep, but it was different, the opposite actually. His body was still fully enveloped within the bed sheets and his head lied perfectly on the pillow. Takuto was definitely not a loud sleeper. But it didn't matter how Takuto was when he sleeps, he was sure he would still find the boy attractive. Beautiful ruby jewels peered slowly through shaking eyelids. When his eyes were fully open, he gave out a big grin. "Ohayou, Sugata!" Takuto greeted with his face a bit red.

Sugata returned the greeting and smiled back at the red haired teen. He got out of bed and headed for the closet. Turning his head to Takuto, he informs the other that there were spare clothes for him in the closet. Takuto quickly sat up and gratefully replied.

Getting out of the bed, Takuto stretched his arms high as he yawned. He definitely had a nice sleep. He was sure he would be too nervous to sleep in the same room, but he guessed he was getting used to Sugata near him all the time, or was it the other way around and he was the one clinging onto the other. His thoughts were discarded when Sugata removed his upper pajamas. Takuto quickly turned around. 'Wait! We're both guys so why am I embarrassed?' He nodded to himself. He turned around again and saw Sugata in his underwear. Steam came out of his face. He wasn't so embarrassed he was changing but what was making him flustered is the fact that this situation was a bit similar to those fictions Wako occasionally showed him, doing it as "her way of trying to support him". But he couldn't help but think on how it just made him confused and easily flustered, hence the reason backfiring.

Sugata was a bit busy changing but he still noticed Takuto's restless mood. By the time he finished, Takuto clumped like a ball in a corner of the room, his back facing him and his head had some steam going out. "What's wrong, Takuto?" He asked and walked towards the teen after placing spare clothes on Takuto's bed.

"N-Nothing!" Takuto answered in a monotone voice as he quickly stood up. "I'll also be changing." Walking past Sugata without even looking at him, he took the clothes Sugata placed on his bed. "I need to use the bathroom as well!" He rushed to the door. Opening it, he saw Tiger with a surprised face.

She retracted her hand, because she was just about to knock, and smiled. "Bochama, Takuto-sama, breakfast is ready."

"I-I understand." Takuto confirmed and she turned to go back to the dining hall. Takuto also readied to go out. As he walked out, he ran into Wako, who was headed for Sugata's room. She giggled as she pointed a finger to his clothes.

"You should get changed. But it looks good on you so it's also fine if you don't." It was only a few steps farther to reach Sugata's room. She patted Takuto on the shoulder and carried on to her destination. She waved at him before going inside and closing the door.

Takuto wondered what she was up to but decided to go onwards to the bathroom. Coincidentally, he really did need to use it.

* * *

><p>"So, how was it?"<p>

"What?"

"Last Night!" She pouted. "I even gave you ideas and advice to help you." She pointed at Sugata as she marched closer.

"Then I deduce that Tsubaru barging in was part of the plan?" Sugata gently pushed her hand aside.

"What?"

"That guy has the worst timing as always…" Sugata mindedly massaged the bridge of his nose.

Wako stared at her childhood friend for a short while and sighed. She walked towards Takuto's bed and sat on it. Crossing her arms, she sighed again, getting Sugata's attention. "You're both so SLOW!"

Sugata kept his cool demeanor despite having a questioning look.

"Then, why was Takuto-kun going out in pajamas?"

"He was going to change."

"Can't he do it here?"

"He also needed the bathroom."

Wako mumbled. "More like he was too embarrassed… 'Well, maybe it was my fault.' She thought. She regretted ever showing her self-made fanfiction of the two to Takuto.

Hearing Wako mumble Sugata had to ask if she was hiding something.

"If it makes you more secure, I'll tell you now." She paused making Sugata more confused than he already is. The next words were a shock. "Takuto-kun likes you, too." She specifically said 'too' to indicate that Takuto had the same affections Sugata had. Wako was not one who would joke about something like this, Sugata was aware of that and that's why his eyes widened a bit immediately after the information was processed. Wako was regretting it a bit that she told him, but after a few seconds, she decided it was worth it. Sugata was beet red and quickly covered his face with his right hand. It was the first time she saw Sugata like that, even though they grew up together. She was also regretting not bringing a camera. "Well, now that you can be sure he won't say no, you can easily say it to him easily, right?"

Sugata recovered a bit of his composure and retracted his hand from his face. "If that's the case then why doesn't Takuto himself say anything?"

"Well, he already told me everything. He even apologized to me, he's so cute like that~" She stated as a matter of fact. "Getting back to the topic…Takuto couldn't tell you because he doesn't want you to hate him."

"Why?"

"The usual stereotype…you're both guys, he's scared you might hate him if you find out he likes you. I was surprised at how Takuto-kun could have thought like that since it wasn't like him. He's usually so optimistic." She intertwined her hands and pushed them forward, stretching her arms. "But no matter how you look at it, his decision for staying here, isn't it his heart talking?" She spoke out her thoughts and giggled yet again when she turned to see Sugata flushed.

Sugata had nothing to say or comment about her words. He knew Wako was amazing but this was freaking him out a bit.

"About Tsubaru-kun," She continued when she got Sugata's attention back. "You said he interrupted you last night?"

"Yeah, something about a concert…" Sugata said in a very displeased tone. "I can't really refuse if Takuto wants to go…"

"Then let's go together." Wako quickly took out tickets. "Here, he gave me yours, too!" She chirped disregarding Sugata's displeased look.

It was by this time Takuto came back to the room. "Sugata, Wako, let's go!" He hurried them, knowing that the food is waiting. He immediately noticed Sugata. He was sure that Sugata was facing the door when he came in, but he was suddenly facing the window now. "What's wrong, Sugata?"

Wako smiled while looking at Sugata's back. "He just feels a little off at the moment." Standing up, she walked towards the door. "Let's go, Takuto-kun."

"Ah, but…"

"You go on ahead. I will join you after a while." He felt Takuto smile behind him.

"Okay. But hurry it up, you can't make food wait!" He scolded playfully and left with Wako.

After Sugata had gotten a hold of himself, he followed the two to the dining room. There he saw the two of them chatting and laughing, sitting at their usual spot. Takuto quickly noticed him and waved at him, showing off his usual bright smile.

"Sorry, I had to think." Sugata casually sat on his spot and smiled back. "Speaking of which, Takuto…"

"Hmm?" Takuto postponed his movement, for he already had the plate of omelet in his hands as Tiger was giving it to him, and turned to Sugata.

Sugata couldn't help but chuckle. "Is it possible if you would sit here?" Sugata pointed at the seat closest to him. The girls were speechless, even Wako, who had splattered yet again the juice she was drinking. Wako was surprised at Sugata's actions and a bit frightened at his gentleman smile.

Takuto, the person in question, was even more baffled. Putting the omelet down on the table, he could only get out a "Huh?" from his mouth.

"I _want_ you to sit here." Sugata insisted yet he had the smile of an angel, his background even sparkling.

Takuto blushed a bit. It was kind of weird for Sugata to insist something like that. He wasn't sure what was happening but maybe he just wanted to chat more closely with him? Takuto shook his head, to throw off the thought. "O-Okay…?" Bringing his food, he did as requested and sat at the seat at the edge of his side of the table, closest to Sugata. "Wako should also seat there too." Takuto pointed his view to the seat opposite to him.

"I-I'll be going ahead! Thanks for the food!" Taking a piece of bread, she headed for the exit.

"Ah, but you haven't even finished half…" Takuto noticed. "Are you sure?"

"I need to discuss something with Sarina-buchou, we're meeting up soon." Waving a hand at the two, she left the room. As she closed the door, a smile crept to her face. 'I would have gotten in the way if I stayed. I hope Tiger-san and Jaguar-san understood the situation.' She was happy Sugata was starting to actually be at the offense. She trod, giggling every few moments. She was hoping to watch but Sugata and Takuto would immediately notice her. Oh well, she will just ask the red-haired boy later at the club meeting or the concert.

* * *

><p>Tiger and Jaguar had excused themselves after serving everything they have prepared thus leaving the two alone. Takuto chirped and once again praised the food after another bite. "Really, the food here is the best!"<p>

Sugata rested his arm on the table and laid his chin on his palm, smiling while observing how Takuto enjoyed the food. It was an adorable sight. "Glad you like it. Here, you can eat my share, too." He offered his plate to Takuto.

"What's wrong? Are you not hungry?" He kept on glancing at Sugata while taking another bite. "Sugata, it's not good to starve yourself. Especially, if it's breakfast, you should eat your fill!" Takuto plunged his fork to a wiener and pointed it to Sugata. He grinned. "That's what my grandpa told me!"

Sugata chuckled. "I guess you're right." Before Takuto could realize that he still didn't retract his hand, Sugata ate the wiener directly from Takuto's fork. After chewing and swallowing, he made sure to prevent his lips from smirking as Takuto had a faint red tint on his face. "I am fine with this…"

"O-Okay…" Takuto averted his eyes away and just had his head down as he ate.

Because Takuto had his head down a bit, his hair covered most of his eyes, making Sugata unable to read his emotions at the moment, but faint blush was still there ever present on his cheeks. Maybe…this was a start of a bad habit.

* * *

><p>11 am, on their way to the old school building for the club meeting…<p>

They had the silent atmosphere since early this morning during breakfast. Seeing Takuto react was a bit enjoyable Sugata couldn't agree more, but if it was like this…he needed to think of something. "Takuto, about a while ago…"

Takuto jolted but quickly turned to Sugata. "W-What is it, Sugata?"

"Are you fazed of the happening this morning?"

Takuto couldn't really say 'yes' knowing it would lead into a more awkward conclusion. He was just surprised at how scenes from Wako's stories keep popping up. Surely, Sugata had an explanation for his action. "I was just surprised, that's all."

"So Takuto hasn't experienced being fed?"

"Eh?"

"Since I was a kid, my appetite would always change…My body just won't accept anything…"

"So it was like that this morning?"

"Yeah, when that happens, I would always be fed by another."

'Is that why he has maids?' Takuto brought a hand to his chin trying to absorb everything he was told. "I see…it must have been tough…so it became a habit?"

'He really believed it…' Sugata didn't know if he should be amused how gullible the boy was or be happy on how understanding he was…

"But I don't mind…because Sugata is important." Takuto, with all his heart, honestly said.

Staring at Takuto's smiling face as he was told something like that…he had the urge to want to kiss him. They were a few meters away from the old school building, and he couldn't really say it there. He gentle grabbed Takuto's wrist, making the other stop and turn to him. "Takuto…about you…"

"Sugata!"

Sugata's eye twitched. Of course this kind of thing always happened…Both boys turned opposite of the direction their heading and saw the twins.

Sunako's excitement quickly vanished as she saw Takuto beside Sugata. Sure, together, they were an eye candy, but instinctively, she knew Takuto was an enemy…to her anyway. Nevertheless, she kept running and widely smiled as she held onto Sugata's arm.

"Good Morning!"

Sugata greeted back in an annoyed manner.

"Good Morning." Takuto greeted as well, his shoulders twitching at the quick glare he received. 'Eh?' He just hoped that was just misconception on his part.

Sunao had caught up with her and tried to catch his breath. His gaze quickly went to Takuto. "Hey, you're Tsunashi Takuto-_kun_, right?"

"Yeah." Takuto immediately responded.

Sunao stared at him harder and closer, his head going up and down. "So you really are a guy…cosmetics and clothes are scary…and here I thought I finally found a cuter girl than Wako…" He finally stepped back, putting distance between them.

Sugata removed the hold around his arm. He was really getting annoyed at how the twins just do what they want…plus he wanted to punch his cousin for moving to close to Takuto. "What are you two doing here?"

"Come on, it's a Saturday and we've got nothing to do, plus the concert isn't until this evening…"

"Sunako just dragged me off." The brother huffed and crossed his arms… "And now it's worse since we bumped into you." He looks back to Takuto. "I guess there are guys who really have that hobby, huh."

Takuto twitched, knowing exactly what he was saying. "N-No! That was…"

"I think it's disgusting…" Sunako added, sounding like the very adjective she mentioned. Her smirk wasn't wiped off until Sugata slapped her, almost making her topple off. Her eyes widened. It took her almost ten seconds to understand what happened and after bringing her shaking hand to her cheek.

"Sugata! How dare you!" Sunao lashed out, covering Sunako.

Sugata went in front of Takuto, looking down at them. "I see you guys haven't really trained your language. Sunako…you already know whose fault it is…"

"But you didn't have to HIT her!" Quickly getting a handkerchief from his pocket, Sunao covered his sibling's cheek.

Sunako quickly looked up to Sugata with hurt eyes, tears trickling in her eyes. Her yes shifted to Takuto, giving him the same look but with more contempt, to which after she pace away with Sunao running after her.

"S-Sugata…" Takuto reached out his hand, but before it could reach the other's shoulder Sugata turned around smiling. He quickly retracted his hand.

"Are you okay, Takuto?"

"I'm fine…" Takuto felt maybe he was really causing Sugata trouble. 'Disgusting…huh…I guess not everyone is like our classmates…' The thought was stalled as he thought of Sugata.

"Let's go, Takuto." Sugata gently grabbed his wrist and continued to walk.

"N-Nee, Sugata…" Takuto called as they walked.

"Hm?" Sugata just gave a sound to let Takuto know he was listening even if he didn't turn his head.

Takuto knew he was going to sound weird but he couldn't help it. "Does Sugata also think of it as 'disgusting'? The whole cross-dressing thing…" Takuto started to regret asking anything after Sugata just kept silent for a long time. After they came into the entrance door of the old school building, Sugata looked at all directions before turning back to Takuto.

"I don't, Takuto"

The sudden response surprised Takuto. "Eh?"

"I could never think of you having anything in common with such a word." He comforted. "Besides, you didn't wear it because you like it."

Takuto really, really liked Sugata's gentle side. "Sugata…your relationship with your family…I think I'm making it worse."

"Takuto-kun! Sugata-kun! It's good that you're here quite early!" Wako came running to them with Sarina, Tiger and Jaguar walking together after her. Wako didn't stop running. Passing by the pretty boy couple she pulls Sugata, dragging him off and leaving a wide-eyed Takuto.

* * *

><p>*Wako had dragged Sugata to a room on the second floor on the opposite side of the building where she left Takuto and the others.*<p>

"Then? What happened?" Wako excitedly asked.

"I haven't told him yet."

"WHAAAAT? WHY?" She raged, her hands gripping the front of Sugata's shirt.

Sugata quickly released himself from her grasps. "The timing isn't always agreeable…"

"I left you alone during breakfast!" She retorted. "I even skipped such a wonderful feast just to give you a chance…"

Sugata looked away. 'So you're upset about food?'

The door was suddenly slammed open. "WHAT'S WRONG, WAKO?"

"No, it's nothing." Sugata calmed the panting Takuto down.

"B-But, she screamed so loud…"

"You're good, Takuto. You came in about 20 seconds. Plus you guys were in the lowest floor." Wako applauded. "You should try joining the track and field team."

Takuto slumped down to the floor. "What…I did that for nothing…

"The others?" Sugata asked as he passed him.

"They followed me but I guess they already noticed that it wasn't an emergency so…"

"I'll meet with them." Sugata left the room, sliding the door close and leaving the two alone.

"What were you talking about with Sugata?" Takuto started as he heard Sugata's fading footsteps.

Wako smiled. "About Subaru-kun!"

"O-Oh. U-Um, Wako…about Sugata…"

"About Sugata-kun?"

"Does he really not get along with his family?" Takuto stood up fixing the shirt he was lent.

"What does Takuto-kun think?" Wako wanted Takuto's opinion. She wanted to know how he understood Sugata's situation.

"Well, I think it's really complicated and all…I don't really know much about Sugata, now that I think about it, it's the first time I heard about him having problem with eating…"

Wako blinked, she did not get what Takuto just said. "Problem with eating?"

"Something about appetite…and necessarily have someone to feed him."

Wako was getting lost. "Who told you that?" Wako knew somehow, no, it was obvious who it was who gave false information. 'Don't tell me…Sugata-kun…'

"He even developed a bad habit of eating from other people's utensils." Takuto said.

'T-That rascal…' She can't believe Sugata wasted that important time alone.

* * *

><p>Outside…<p>

Sugata faked his fading footsteps and made sure to hide his presence. For some reason, he knew the two were gonna talk. Wako has been saying Takuto would always talk to her, so he was just a bit, if not very, curious.

"…_and necessarily have someone to feed him."_

Sugata inwardly laughed.

"_Who told you that?"_

"_He even developed a bad habit of eating from other people's utensils…"_

Sugata quickly covered his mouth with his hand, doing his best to avoid any laughter or sound leaving his lips. Takuto really did believe him…

"_But, I'm happy…at least I was able to know more about Sugata."_

A smile emerged from his lips after removing his hand from it, a deep blush forming on his face. Takuto really did like him as Wako said…

"_Takuto-kun, you're red!"_

"_Don't yell, Wako!"_

"_I really think you should tell him how you feel, Takuto-kun…"_

Sugata became really attentive especially with the pause after Wako's suggestion.

"_He already has troubles of his own…I don't want to add to it."_

Sugata sighed inwardly. In no way did he ever think of the boy as anything negative. As if Wako read his mind, the next sentence surprised him.

"_Since when did Sugata-kun say you were a trouble to him?"_

'Wako…'

Sugata immediately saw the other three actors in the club, mainly his maids and their club president. He quickly pursed a finger to his lips, the three immediately understanding what he meant… 'to not tell he was there'.

* * *

><p>In the room…<p>

"I really think you should tell him how you feel, Takuto-kun…"

"He already has troubles of his own…I don't want to add to it."

"Since when did Sugata-kun say you're a trouble to him?" Wako followed Takuto, who was heading for the door. "Takuto-kun, please…when I leave I don't want to have regrets…especially you…"

"Stop flirting!" Sarina opened the door, surprising the two who were just inches away from it. "It's time for the meeting."

* * *

><p>"The play was delayed, huh? I'm surprised you agreed to that, President." Wako started to discuss between the actors.<p>

"I actually feel bad for postponing it, because you won't be staying for long." She said with her head down and eyes closed looking all contemplating. "Subaru said he'll even help us. But now I want to pump up the story a bit…Can either of you use your tongue?" She asked the two boys, primarily looking at Sugata.

"I refuse!" Sugata quickly yet calmly responded to her very casually asked question.

Takuto wasn't paying attention, and was busy staring out the window but Sugata's sudden response got back his attention and he turned to their club president looking at her questioningly. "What is it?"

Ignoring Takuto's question, she quickly went for the blue-haired teen sitting next to him, giving an all-composed aura around him. "What's the big deal? It's just acting." She asked teasingly, never really expecting any answer.

The girls had all expectant faces, especially the short blonde haired friend beside Takuto, who on the other hand was a bit lost.

*Fantasy*

_Imagining the scene where Janus (Wako) leaves and Freid (Sugata) had Lucas (Takuto) pinned to the wall…there was a slight change…_

"_It's just acting, Takuto…" Sugata whispered, swiftly rising up a hand inside his shirt. _

"_S-Stop…everyone's watching…" Takuto tried to struggle, his hands pinned up his head with one hand._

"_Hmm, don't worry, I'll do you properly later in be–"_

"It definitely SHOULD BE exactly like that!" Wako clasped her hands together as her voice high-pitched with excitement. Her blush was imminent as she looked up as is she can see the fantasy in her head.

"Keep a fantasy a FANTASY TO YOURSELF! Don't start saying parts of it out loud!" Takuto quickly countered!

*Abrupt end*

"If Sugata won't do it, I will."

Turning by the entrance of their clubroom, there was the owner of the voice who called, the taller and older Shindou. He walked deeper into the room, stopping beside Sarina.

"Should I personally kick you out and straight home?" Sugata glared with blood shot eyes. That guy had purposely come just to anger him and as always it worked.

"I can't really accept your request since I still have some more work to finish here…" He rolled his eyes around the room, taking Sugata's threat as nothing. His eyes ended back to Takuto. Since he was already here… "Nee, Takuto-chan, is it true you have a scar that's shaped like your mark?"

"E-Eh, yeah." Takuto nodded. Subaru didn't have to ask. It was all in his eyes that he wanted to see it. Takuto went to remove his tie and went to undo a few buttons. During the whole time he did so, he felt an uncomfortable aura directed towards him.

"Cool! This could be a great selling point as an…"

Sugata quickly spoke out, standing up as he did. "Wait a minute, Subaru, I am not hearing this!" The people in the room looked at the two dumbfounded.

"What? It's not like he'll be performing shirtless for them to see the scar. I just want to make it visible." He negotiated with the tone that was already sure he was going to make Takuto say yes.

"He is not going to—"

"Who are you to decide that?"

"U-Umm…" Takuto tried to get their attention. It did as the two turned their heads toward him, he jumped at how strong the emotions they had. "I…have already decided that I'm going to stay here..." He was relieved that his answer made Sugata a bit calmer.

"See?" Sugata strongly told Subaru and motioned back to his seat.

Subaru just sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll give up on that idea…" He tells Takuto half-heartedly but then turns to Sugata, who sat down again. "But I am not giving up on dragging you back home." He turns to leave.

Those words alone made Takuto feel anxious thus making him end up answering back. "That's not fair!" He exclaimed, standing up and surprising all the others. "You said you'll stop forcing him if we won." The words just came out, he couldn't hold it in remembering how Sugata had commented on wanting to stay in the island he grew up in and that he still had a reason to stay.

"I'm telling you now." Subaru quickly replied not a second later after Takuto's last word. "Even if it's Takuto-chan, an outsider has no right to meddle within the affairs of our family." And with that he left.

Takuto felt Subaru had more to say. That was also the first time the guy looked at him with contempt. Maybe…he should stop clinging onto Sugata and meddling in their affairs, but Sugata wanted to stay in the island, so wasn't it best for his family to at least respect his decision? "Darn!" Takuto said under his breath.

* * *

><p>The two boys went ahead as Wako said she needed to do some shopping and invited the girls in the drama club (Tiger, Jaguar and Sarina), which were lies…truth to it was Tiger and Jaguar were the one who went shopping while Wako and Sarina stayed at the club room.<p>

"Are those two okay?" Sarina asked Wako as the two of them looked down from the club room window seeing their pretty boy combination.

Wako sighed. "I won't be able to move on if they don't hurry it up!" She whined aloud.

"Could you please tell me details?"

Wako jumped as Sarina gave her the look that said, 'I won't let you leave if you don't spill it.' She forgot she hadn't told the President yet…she quickly surrendered, telling her the gist of what was happening. Sarina intently listened, as her eyes started to shine in determination.

"I see…I knew something was off between those two…but to think they have mutual feelings…it somehow seems stupid they don't know."

"Sugata-kun knows." Wako corrected her. "But it was just recently…I noticed…" She added. She really didn't want to say she told him.

"It's not like Sugata-kun to not assert himself then…he already knows that Takuto-kun likes him back."

"He tried, somehow there's always something that hinders him…" Wako looks down again and sees the two laughing, Sugata then somehow tells the boy something that made him blush and yell at him. "And I get the feeling that Sugata will begin to like it more to tease Takuto-kun than to actually confess to him…" She told in a matter of fact. "That guy…" She said irritably.

* * *

><p>NA

I am really sorry this is too late of an update…I put everything that was in my Desktop in the Recycle Bin in my computer because someone was using it…and I didn't want to expose my secret…but when I restored everything, not everything came back! So I had to start from scratch…even my "Dominance" chapter that was almost finished didn't come back… (cries WAAAAH!)

I hope you guys can forgive me…I'll do my best!


	7. Start

So, I've finally gotten inspiration to continue this. The movie was a little letdown since it's mostly a summarized show of the episodes with some not shown scenes from the anime.

Thank you for everyone telling me to keep writing this.

Chapter 7: START

* * *

><p>"You're as sly as ever, Subaru."<p>

"Now, now, Koumei, it's not good to say things about people." Crossing his legs, the blue-haired man gazed outside the car window. "In any case, we're going to start…our own festival, that is." The grin on his face was unreadable.

"Before that…how are we supposed to get to my photo shoot in time if we're stuck in traffic?!"

* * *

><p>In the end, Sugata and Takuto just stayed at the kendo dojo near the Shindou mansion. They sparred half-heartedly. They gave each other pointers, well, mostly Sugata gave Takuto some pointers about his style.<p>

"I'm so excited! I wonder if concerts here are different from Tokyo!" Takuto gladly took the small towel Sugata had handed him.

"It's not that much different…" Sugata took another towel out of the small cabinet in the corner of the room and started wiping the sweat off his face and neck.

Takuto turned to him smiling brightly. "But, it's my first time getting a backstage pass! Isn't it cool?!"

The boy was easily pleased… "Takuto."

Slightly tilting his head, Takuto just gave a small "Mm?" as a reply.

Sugata started getting bad vibes ever since his cousin had come to the island. What irritated him more was how he gave too much attention to the bubbly redhead. Plus, those two annoying twins were giving him a headache! But then again, them coming to the island wasn't just a coincidence or on a whim. Surely, knowing Subaru…it was possible something was up.

"Sugata?"

"U-uh, sorry. I just thought too long." The apologetic smile that formed on his face made Takuto give back a worried look. "It's nothing. But, please, be wary of yourself."

The worried look on his face changed into of confusion. "I guess you're also feeling something as well." With furrowed eyebrows, Takuto turned to the open window. "Kanako-san told me that her worker was also feeling somewhat cautious lately."

"It's possible it's about the Cybodies…almost only us that have the mark from birth or were naturally passed from a relative."

With widened eyes, Takuto was able to say nothing. But he nodded his head down and slightly opened his hakama. A few moments later, the red Tau mark had started shining. "It's true. I still have my mark…"

Sugata walked forward until he was in front of the redhead. Slightly reaching out his hand, he gently placed it on the place where Takuto's mark shined. The other gave a nod. "With me as well." A second later, the blue mark shone. Both released their call of their marks.

"But, isn't Zero Space already unfeasible?! The four maidens had lost the seals. The only way to get to Zero Space is…" Stopping his sentence, Takuto quickly got the answer to his own question. "The only way is to be an original bearer…"

"That's right."

"But all the cybodies have been damaged to no repair. Tauburn can still be used but not that pliable."

The two would have delved into it more if Wako hadn't suddenly walked in on them, looking all annoyed. "Mou, don't you two have anything else on your mind besides sparring?!"

"Wako! What's wrong?"

"Takuto-kun, what time is it?"

Takuto's eyes wandered around the room but failed to see a clock. He then turned to look outside the window and saw the sun was setting. "Ah! The concert! I totally forgot about it!"

"That's right." Wako nodded domineeringly. "But I bet Sugata-kun was doing it on purpose…"

"That's not true. I truly forgot the time as well." He said with an innocent angelic smile.

'Definitely not true…' Wako thought. "Anyway, you two are all sweaty. A bath has been prepared so you better make it quick!" She went towards the entrance of the dojo. "And Sugata-kun, make sure we'll have a talk later." After her words, she had gone ahead and left the two boys.

Takuto couldn't begin to ask whatever Wako and Sugata were going to converse about. The girl sounded so serious. It would be so rude to ask Sugata about it if it was something personal.

"Takuto? Let's go."

Pushing aside his train of thoughts, Takuto noticed that Sugata was already waiting for him by the door. "Y-Yeah!"

"Is something the matter?"

If only it was so easy to ask everything about him…Takuto shook his head and smiled. "No, it's nothing." Running past Sugata, he dashed ahead. 'If only it was so easy to get closer to you than how we are now…'

Sugata stared at the back of the running boy. "Dangerous…" The boy showed vulnerability just before he ran. That somewhat sad expression he held had almost crumbled his self-restraint. Good thing the boy ran…because if he didn't, Sugata might have forced an answer to which the other couldn't say no. But the bad feeling he had started to feel for a while now, he felt it again. He couldn't help but think that the image of Takuto's back to him…was triggering part of it. He was more surprised that even though the boy was a distance away, Takuto had turned around and gave a big wave of his arm.

"SUGATA! Wako's going to be furious so hurry up!"

A chuckle escaped from his lips. A smile stayed on his lips as he ran after the redheaded pretty boy. 'Maybe, I'm the one vulnerable for the attacks.'

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

Sugata and Takuto were just a bit scared. For one, Wako wasn't yelling as usual and second…they had company…

"I'm glad we met up with Sugata-kun!"

"Sunako, you're being loud! The live hasn't started yet."

Takuto hadn't noticed it, but it seemed Wako didn't enjoy the twins' company…most likely the female one's, that is. And for them to bump into each other while heading to the outside stage, Sunako had already hooked herself to Sugata. Wako was glaring specifically at Sugata, then to Takuto, making the boy jump.

"Spoiled as ever…" Stomping over to the group, she pulled Sugata out of Sunako's hold and hooked each of her arms to the pretty boy couple's. "Now, you guys promised to be with me tonight.

Sunako's balance was disrupted when Sugata was pulled from her and she was starting to fume. "Just choose one! You've already broken your engagement with Sugata-kun so stop hogging him!"

Ignoring the squealing, Wako kept walking albeit pulling with her the two young men. "You know, at least one of you could have told her off." She calmly scolded, pinching Sugata's arm secretly but not getting a response.

"It would be rude. There iss a lot of people on the way here. Right, Takuto?"

When Wako turned her head to her right, she faintly saw Takuto nodding while looking away. "I see." She really needed to talk to the bluenette. He was starting to enjoy teasing Takuto. "Maybe it was a bad idea…" She thought out loud.

"What is?"

"It's nothing, Takuto-kun. Sorry, but I really need to _talk_ with Sugata-kun for a minute." The emphasis was thankfully not heard by the redhead as she released her hold on his arm.

And before Takuto could give a response, she runs off with Sugata and disappears in the crowd that was starting to grow in number. "Sure…" He could still see the small tint of blue and yellow but nevertheless, he didn't try to go after them.

"Sugata-kun, you're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Teasing Takuto-kun."

Putting up his usual smile, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The innocent attitude just confirmed her fears. She leans her forehead on the nearest tree. She sighed exhaustedly. 'Stupid couple…maybe I shouldn't have told him…' It was too tiring to scold the guy. "Mou! I don't care anymore!" She started stomping back towards the festival.

"It's not that I won't confess or keep teasing him."

Wako stopped and turned around to the sudden statement of her childhood friend.

"I'm happy that he also likes me, but like he said people don't usually accept two guys."

Wako was a bit surprised at the unexpected worry of the guy. "You're the last person who I would've thought to care about something like that, Sugata-kun." She walked back and sat down on a bench near Sugata. "I didn't know that would bother you."

"Usually, it wouldn't." He also sat down beside Wako. "But as you can see there are people like my cousins. Knowing my parents, too," He clutched his hands together. "I'm just somewhat frightened that Takuto might put himself in danger like he did with our last battle."

"Wasn't that because Sugata-kun was being selfish?" Wako coldheartedly said, making a depressed aura surround the blue-haired pretty boy.

"If a certain someone just tried talking it out, we wouldn't have been in so much danger." She once more hit him with more damage. A guilt arrow shot straight through Sugata.

"Takuto wouldn't have been so beaten up if you had been honest with us before you joined those masked freaks." And another arrow was shot…

"And now instead of outright confessing, you're doing a childish roundabout way by teasing him…just because you like it."

And that was the final blow. Sugata was severely damaged with guilt and was surrounded by heavy aura.

Wako stood up looking all refreshed as she stretched her arms. "It felt so good to let that out!" She exclaimed happily, ignoring the depressed state of the one beside her. Well, she just felt a little bad saying all those things but she was frustrated. "So, if you don't want him hurt then just tell him and keep him close." She wanted them to be happy. "He wished to stay here in the island to be with you. I know that for sure."

That comment quickly made the heavy atmosphere surrounding Sugata disperse and the arrows disappear. "Wako…" He looked up and saw her gently smiling at him.

"And he's not so weak that he needs your protection. He saved all of us after all!" She pointed up at the night sky full of glistening stars. "And because of him, I'm able to leave and chase my dream." After a while she retracted her hand and placed both palms behind her. "But I also want Sugata-kun and Takuto-kun to be happy, since I love you both so much!"

Sugata was a bit wide-eyed at her sudden rant. A smile slowly formed on his lips as he reminisced on how Wako was always the one trying to help him lighten up since they were kids. In the middle of standing up, a gentle breeze blew over the area. And a scream could be heard.

* * *

><p>The movie really gave me the missing piece in my idea back then.<p>

Well, see you again soon.


End file.
